BoyMaouBoyGirl
by Aerianna69
Summary: Finally the twins are born and Wolfram and Yuuri get to enjoy their lives with their children.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KKM NOR HAVE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING BUT MY OWN WORK.

First off this has to be known to everyone. Although it is my first time to write a fanfic I have been writing my own stories and drawing my own manga for some years now. So yes I do have a lot of talent in writing since everyone loved my stories while I was going to school. I have always wanted to write and ever since I have read my first one of the KKM fanfics (which was Jagged Diamonds, which I have found on a different site). Although I have no clue who the author is I do know the person has talent. Anywise here is my own little twist to Yuuram that popped into my head. I do thank some of the others who have said something to make it pop into my head. (Zips mouth and starts typing)

3

"Finally!! She shuts up." Yuuri glares at the writer. "Can we actually get this story going?"

I nod.

"Good because you're sounding even worse than the wimp!" Wolfram says with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He opens them as he hears the whine besides him.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri's face turning red.

"You are a wimp though." Wolfram states with a smile bon his face. Yuuri blushes and hides his smile at what has become an endearment to him. Him and Wolfram both look at the writer. "I guess we should start our story right, wimp?"

"Hey." Yuuri glares at Wolfram but Wolfram puts his hand over Yuuri's mouth to quiet him. Yuuri blushes behind the hand and Wolfram grins, which shocks the writer.

"Okay for those of you that have actually watched our story up until two years ago you will know that I… Wolfram Von Bielfielt have been accidentally engaged to this wimp… Yuuri Shibuya." Yuuri's face blushed while he glared at Wolfram. He removed Wolfram's hand from his mouth then put a kiss on the finger that held two rings.

"You see. We both were too scared to actually tell each other how we felt. Not counting that Wolfram didn't like it when a certain someone came out for longer periods than need be."

3

"Yuuri!" Yuuri cringed when he heard Wolfram's angry voice. Yuuri was still sitting in the fountain after Murata pushed him in with a few sentences coming from Murata's lips.

"Don't come back until you have realized what is in your heart. And it better be good." Murata said with an angry glare on his face.

"What did he mean by that?" Yuuri wondered. Yuuri jumped when Wolfram's feet landed in between his legs in the fountain. "If you stay in there any longer your going to catch a cold, wimp!!" Wolfram said as his red face got closer. _What is this feeling?_ Wolfram asked as his heart started pounding at the drenched boy before him. Yuuri looked up at him and smiled his goofy smile while rubbing the back of his head. Wolfram held his hand out to help him up. Yuuri's face held a surprised look. His eyes widened along with Wolfram's as they noticed the spark and flames going around their hands. They both looked at each other with confused looks in their eyes while Conrad and Gunter start walking to them from the entrance of the dining room.

Before they even got within fifteen feet of them the flame and sparks covered Wolfram and Yuuri from head to toe.

"Ahh-!" Both Wolfram and Yuuri screamed when their bodies got shocked and burned at the same time.

"Yuuri!" Conrad yelled which had everyone running to the windows, balconies or out front of the castle.

"Heika," Gunter cried out and tried to run towards the boys in the fountain. Conrad started moving to intercept him but a portal appears on the ground in between Gunter and the boys.

3

"Hey time out." Wolfram said with an angry look on his face. He points a finger at me while Yuuri has a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked hands frozen above the keyboard.

"We are not boys got it?" Wolfram growled in a low voice.

"Wolfram, will you just let her write our story? Sheesh." Wolfram looked at Yuuri. His eyes close and you can see Wolfram's shoulders go up and down with each deep breath he takes. He then opens his eyes and smiles at Yuuri. My jaw drops when the angry explosion doesn't come. The two young men look each other in the eyes and from my vantage point I see that there will be no way to get them out of the trance.

"Owell." I say and then turn back to my keyboard. Amused and surprised at how much Wolfram changed. I took a peek at Yuuri. All because of him.

3

A dark figure popped out of the teleport. He held up his hand so that people wouldn't run past him. He looked like he was wearing a long cape. But as soon as he fanned his wings out they realized that they were wings. He looks over to the group behind him and smiles. Conrad's eyes widened. _Just who or what is this creature,_ he thought while he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. As his hand grips it and he was about to remove the sword from the scabbard the creature speaks up.

"Relax, half-breed. I'm just here for them." He points to the pair of teens who were still being shocked and burned.

"What?!" Conrad and Gwendal both said at the same time. Gwendal removes his sword. Points it at the creature that was no longer there. "Where did he go?" Gwendal shouts then looks above his head.

"Behind you." The creature whispers. "I do not mean the boys harm. I have only come for their help."

"But what is happening to them?" Gunter asked with tears in his eyes while his majesty's yelling in pain.

"I do not know what is being done. All I know is that it will not kill them." The creature said while his brow furrows hoping that he is right.

"Who are you and why is this happening to my son?" Cheri Von Spitzburg said behind the man. She has her whip out and ready so that she could use it on the creature.

"Relax, your Excellency." The creature said as sweat dripped down his cheek as he looked at the familiar whip.

"Valanx?" Cheri asked with a shocked look on her face. "Is that really you?" Everyone turned to give Cheri a surprised look.

"Long time no see, Valanx." Murata said behind Cheri. "Sorry about all of the noise." He indicates towards the teens in the fountain. "They will be quiet here in a minute."

"Great Sage, what is happening to them?" Cheri asked with a worried look on her face.

"You're the Great Sage?" Valanx asked with a shocked voice.

"Yes, Valanx. You sure have grown." Murata said with a smile.

"Your Highness, who exactly is this creature?" Gunter asks while he looked at both Yuuri and Wolfram who were not making a sound anymore. The fire and shocks were still going on but both of the teens were unconscious on the ground by the fountain. "Your Highness!" Gunter yells and was about to rush when Valanx stops him.

"They cannot be touched, Von Christ. If you do then a lot worse can happen to you." Murata says while his glasses shine. Everyone turned to watch the teens that shined brightly. "Now it's time." Murata whispered. The flames and electricity faded from their bodies. "Now would be a good time for them to be inside." Murata said with his goofy grin popping up on his face. With that Shinou appears on his shoulder. As everyone ran the boys back inside Shinou looked at Valanx.

"So I take it that it's come to pass, my dear Valanx?" Shinou said to him.

"Yes, Uncle, Mother is dead. And she has been set free." Valanx said with a sad face. "Mother, has told me that when she dies to look for you. I was surprised when she said this because you are dead. But here you are." Valanx looked at the small visage of his uncle that sat regally on Murata Ken's shoulder. He then looked at Murata. "And to think that the Great Sage has been reincarnated."" He said with a small smile. "To think that my father is as young as you." He laughs. Murata's eyes widened.

"Father…?" He looked at Valanx with a shocked look. "I am your father?"

"Yes, your majesty. I was born a little after your fateful death. I am Emalia's son." He turned and looked at the sun setting. Murata's jaw dropped and a vision of a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes. His eyes softened.

"So she has died as well, huh?" His eyes turned painful as his thoughts darkened. "How did she die?"

"She was hiding an illness from everyone in Elloria. She fought off a battalion of Emerokes. And since she was in a weakened state afterward she got sicker since she expended so much maryoku. When we got to her she started fading away. Then Holwyn came out and turned the sky blood red." Valanx explained.

"Why did she start living in Elloria? I thought that she didn't like that dimension? After all that is where her mother died, am I not right?" Murata said.

"Yes, Father. But you are forgetting one major thing. Grandmother came from that dimension. So mother is half Darken ad half Mazoku." He turned his purple eyes to Murata. "I am glad that you are here. I have heard stories about you from mother. So I have always wanted to meet you."

"Are we finished here?" Shinou asked with a smile on his face. "Don't mean to interrupt the family bonding but we do have to check out how the Maou and the Prince are doing." Murata glares at Shinou. Who in turn laughs a deep voiced laugh.

3

_Sorry if it was too long for you guys. I have a tendency to end up typing and writing without stopping. I hope you like my little twist that I threw in there. I think that some love laughing at stories as well as being sucked into them. So I put a lot of both into it. Enjoy and have fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KKM even though they should be. (**horns grow**)

Yuuri's eyes opened up slowly when he felt the hand sliding over his stomach which tightened to the touch. He then felt a head resting on his shoulder. Yuuri's heart started pounding at the heat and pleasure that he felt when the hand stopped on his ribs. _Why am I not wearing a shirt?_ He wondered.

"Unh…" He heard from the irresistible figure besides him. "Yuuri…" The voice sighed. The hand dips under the covers and that is when Yuuri notices that he has nothing on underneath the covers. He starts flushing. He didn't dare to turn his head to see who was lying down hugged up to his side. _I bet I know who…_His train of thought was lost when a smooth arm brushed up against his manhood, which started to stiffen automatically. He breathed heavily trying to grab the hand that was sliding even closer to the product that was causing the blanket to become a pup tent.

Yuuri gasps when he felt the body press even closer to his. He knew he wasn't mistaken at the thing that poked his hip. "I love you…Wimp." The voice said which made Yuuri's heart beat even faster and his breathing to get ragged. He looked over and saw Wolfram's angelic face smiling in his sleep. He gasps when Wolfram then wraps his feminine fingers around him squeezing him gently. Yuuri's face then turns bright red. _Why do I love this so much?_ He asked himself. He let go of Wolfram's wrist. Deciding that he doesn't want him to stop those tantalizing fingers of Wolfram's. Yuuri then took the same hand and brushed the hair off of Wolfram's soft cheeks. He softly placed his hand on Wolfram's cheek. _He looks so damn beautiful,_ he thinks. He brushed his thumb across Wolfram's lips. _They are so soft and delectable,_ he thinks as he watched Wolfram open his lips in his sleep. _I wonder how they taste;_ he leans in to kiss Wolfram's lips.

"Mmm…" Wolfram moans and Yuuri's manhood grows harder which in turn makes Wolfram's hand squeeze him gently. Yuuri groans deep in his throat.

"Heika!" The worried voice of Gunter could be heard running through the halls. Yuuri didn't even notice it he was too caught up in his confused emotions while he kissed Wolfram. Wolfram started waking up and noticed Yuuri kissing him. He blushed all over but closed his eyes again and squeezed Yuuri again. Yuuri moaned and brushed a finger hesitantly against Wolfram's manhood. Wolfram cried out at the fire that enveloped his body at the touch. Yuuri still didn't notice that Wolfram was awake when Gunter burst into the room only to stop at what he saw.

"Heika-!" Gunter's face turned red when Yuuri and Wolfram jumped apart which made Yuuri fall off of the bed. He quickly jumped up and Gunter had to rush out of the room holding his bloody nose. He ran past both Gwendal and Conrad. They peep in the room and saw two naked men with blushes on their faces and then they noticed what was happening before Gunter barged into the room. Conrad smiles and closes the door.

"It's about time they realize that they love each other." Gwendal says with one of his rare smiles on his face. They walk off. And smile brightly when they heard the "YUURI!! YOU WIMP!!"

3

Yuuri leaned back into the bath water trying to relax. Which was a little hard to do considering that Wolfram decided he didn't want to leave his fiancés sight. Yuuri didn't mind now which made him wonder why he didn't mind Wolfram sticking close to him like glue. _I actually like it,_ he thought.

He takes a peek at Wolfram, who is leaning his head back with his eyes closed. He opened them when he felt Yuuri's eyes on him. Yuuri is shocked with what he saw in Wolfram's eyes.

"Okay, now that your paying me attention I need to speak to you, wimp." Wolfram said with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri said and blushed. For some reason he is feeling shy around Wolfram.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you why you kissed me this morning?" Wolfram asked with a blush covering his white cheeks. _Not that I don't mind,_ he thought. Yuuri turned even redder. But smiles when he thinks about what happened this morning. Wolfram's eyes glisten when he realizes the reason why Yuuri is smiling. Wolfram inches closer to Yuuri. Yuuri moves his hand under the water and brushes along Wolfram's silky leg. His eyes widen while his heart beats faster. He turns his head to look at Wolfram. Wolfram smiled when he looked into the black depths.

"Wolf…" Yuuri gasps. Wolfram leaned in closer to Yuuri whose hand came up. He put his hand under Wolfram's chin and lifted his lips to brush up against his.

"Mhm… Yuuri…" Wolfram gasps at the head building up inside of him. Yuuri looked into Wolfram's emerald eyes that are partially closed but still full of desire for Yuuri. Yuuri closed the gap in between them. He opens Wolfram's willing lips with his tongue and thrusts it into Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram gasps which opens his mouth even further for Yuuri's exploring tongue. Yuuri backed away and cupped the teen's cheek in his hand.

"Does that answer your question, Wolf?" Yuuri asks out of breath. He leaned his head against Wolfram's forehead. Both of them stare into the others eyes while catching their breaths. "I don't know what this is that I am feeling, Wolf. But right now I don't care because it feels so damn good." Yuuri said and Wolfram's eyes grew hotter as he said it. Yuuri leaned down and kissed Wolfram's neck. Wolfram moaned and threw back his head to grant him more of his delectable and creamy neck.

"Yuuri… hold me…" Wolfram said sounding out of breath. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram around his waist and with strength he didn't realize he had he picked Wolfram up like he weighed close to nothing and placed him on his lap. Wolfram moaned when he felt Yuuri as hard as a rock against his leg.

"Wolf…" Yuuri moaned and ran his lips across Wolfram's collarbone. "Your skin is so soft. It makes me want to kiss it and nibble on it." He said and kissed and nibbled while he said it. Wolfram grabbed a hold of Yuuri's manhood and squeezed. Doing this made Yuuri pulse within his hand. Yuuri moaned. "Wolf… if you keep that up I might cum right now… I have never been with anyone…" Wolfram's eyes widen when he says that. A pleasant smile overtook his face but the smile turns into a mischievous grin. Before Yuuri knew what was happening Wolfram gasped in a breath of air and plunged under the water. He gasped when he felt his lips rub against the tip of his manhood.

"Wolf…" He moaned out. Then he cried out when he felt Wolfram takes him inside of his mouth. He wove his fingers through golden locks of hair. Crying out even louder as he felt the tongue stroking his length. He gasped as he pulled Wolfram up above the water. He lunged for Wolfram's rosy lips so that he could drink from them.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram cried against his mouth. He pulled away from Wolfram and gasped at how his eye's were full of hunger for him. Wolfram turned to the side of the bath. His back to Yuuri. He grabbed the massaging oil that stays besides the water to keep it warm. He gasps when Yuuri grabs him around his waist and nudges his legs apart. "Wait." Yuuri looked on in confusion at him. He put some of the oil in his hand. He wrapped his hand around Yuuri's length and stroked him. Yuuri moaned and lost control as he whipped around and bent him over the side of the bath. He thrusts deep inside of Wolfram who cried out in pain. Yuuri's eyes went wide and he stiffened trying with every bit of his will to not hurt Wolfram again. After a few seconds Wolfram relaxed and reached down between his legs to stroke Yuuri who cries out throbbing inside of him. Yuuri withdrew and thrusts again. Wolfram cries out in pleasure. When Yuuri heard that he reached around to wrap his hand around Wolfram squeezing him gently making him whimper at how much pleasure it brought him. Yuuri groaned and set a slow pace thrusting inside of Wolfram while rubbing the length in his hand at the same pace. Yuuri clamped his teeth on his shoulder then laved it with his tongue making him scream out in pleasure. Hearing this caused Yuuri to quicken the pace.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed out when he reached his peak. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and quickened his thrusting at a break neck speed. "Yuuri…" Wolfram whimpered still in the ecstasy of his orgasm. Hearing this he thrust hard into Wolfram as he emptied himself inside of him. "Wolf!" He moaned stiffening his body as the orgasm took over. When it stopped he fell against his lovers back.

3

Conrad walked past the Maou's bedroom but stopped and looked into it. He saw that no one but one of the maids was in it cleaning. His brows furrowed while he was wondering where the Maou is. He hears a yell that comes from the royal baths. He starts running towards the baths and as soon as him Gwendal and Gunter who were running from the opposite direction open up the double doors to the baths they get knocked back by the surge of very powerful maryoku. They get up to look inside where they could see Wolfram yelling Yuuri's name in the direction above his head. The tree men rush in while guards could be heard running in their direction. As they approach the edge of the baths they see Yuuri engulfed in flames and volts of electricity again.

"Not again." Conrad mutters. Hearing his brother say this Wolfram turned his head towards him.

"This has happened before?" He asks with a worried look on his face. Him saying this caused all three of the men to look at him in shock. "What?"

"You don't remember what happened two days ago?" Gwendal asked. Wolfram looked confused. "Wolfram, the same thing happened to both you and Yuuri two days ago. You both have just woken up this morning."

"Euh?" Wolfram's eyes widen. He puts his hands on his head. "The last thing I remember is that I was trying to help the wimp out of the fountain. Then him waking me up by…" Wolfram stops as he reddens. The others weren't going to even ask him.

"How did this happen?" Gwendal asked.

"I don't know. We were finishing up getting ourselves cleaned and then when he was swimming over to the edge he started doing that." Wolfram stepped out from behind his brothers trying to hide his fear and tears. Cheri walks in and sees this. She starts crying and grabs Wolfram to her chest. Gisela ran in and gasped at the sight of Yuuri suspended in thin air with fire and bolts of electricity licking about his nude body.

"Gisela." Cheri said looking over at Gunter's daughter. "Do me a favor and look for Greta. I do not think it is suitable for a child's eyes to watch their father in this much pain." Gisela nodded and ran outside.

"Dorcus!" She yelled sternly while running. Everyone looked scared at the tone of her voice even Gwendal.

"Will he be coming down anytime soon?" Wolfram whispered the question.

"He will." Said a voice behind him. Wolfram swung around and stared at the tall man with black hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you!?" Wolfram asked angrily while forming a fireball in his hand.

"Everyone I would love you to meet Valanx Von Keutz, my son." Murata Ken said as he stepped out from behind Valanx with Shinou on his shoulder.

"Euh!!" Everyone said looking shocked.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of the trusted people that are close to my father." Wolfram zoomed over to Murata.

"Get him down now!" He yells while he grabs Murata and shakes him senseless.

"Um, Wolfram…" Conrad says interrupting the throttling.

"What!?" Wolfram's head spun to look at Conrad who was surprised at the mixture of emotions that are filling Wolfram's emerald orbs. The boy had tears that he was trying to hide.

"He cannot help you when you're strangling him!" He points out. Wolfram looked quickly at Murata who looked like he was out of it.

"Oh." He says. He lets Murata loose and Murata falls to the ground along with Shinou who was still on his shoulder.

Valanx carefully catches the miniature spirit. "You didn't have to do that, Valanx. I am a spirit so laws of gravity do not apply to me." Just to show him what he means he floats above Valanx's hand.

"Sorry, Uncle." He says and looks at the others who makes another surprised sound. "Back to the matter, Wolfram. You might want to go to your fiancé. The gift is diminishing." Wolfram's eyes widened and he mowed down Gunter who was trying to rush to Yuuri. The maryoku around him started getting dimmer and his body started lowering. Wolfram held out his arms to catch the boy. Yuuri fell down and both he and Wolfram went underwater. Gwendal and Conrad both ran out to pull both boys out of the water. When they succeeded they realized why Wolfram couldn't hold Yuuri's weight.

Yuuri's body is transformed. The one laying there is none other than the Moau part of Yuuri. Wolfram gasps.

3

Yuuri lay peacefully in his huge bed. Wolfram looked closely at him while holding his hand willing him to wake up. In a way he is a little scared because there might be a big possibility that he won't be the same. He looked over at Gisela who just got finished checking over the sleeping Maou.

"Will he be okay?" He asked with a concerned note to his voice. Gisela smiled and got up.

"Yes, your Excellency. He is just sleeping for now." She moved over to the table and grabbed a glass of water to hand to Wolfram. "Have him drink this when he wakes up." The glass in her hand moved out of it and floated across the room. As it landed on Yuuri's hand Wolfram's face lit up.

"Yuuri." Wolfram said with joy in his voice. Yuuri finished drinking the glass and used his maryoku to put it on the table. "Yuuri…" Wolfram said with awe in his voice. "Yuuri, where did you learn how to do that?" Wolfram said as he turned to look into his eyes. "Yuu-" He was interrupted when Yuuri grabbed him behind his head to kiss Wolfram on the lips. Gisela blushed and smiled while she quietly walked out of the room. Yuuri moved his hand to Wolfram's cheek. When they broke the kiss for air Yuuri leaned his head against Wolfram's.

"That's the best way to wake up in the morning. A nice glass of water and a breath taking kiss that makes you as energetic as you can be." Yuuri said sounding breathless.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." He said to Wolfram with a goofy grin on his face.

_Yes, he's the same Yuuri. Why he is in his Maou state is something I want to know._ Yuuri's eyes looked deeply in his. Wolfram starts blushing. _Why did he start showing me that he likes me?_ He wondered.

"Why are you asking?" He asked.

"Wimp…" Wolfram muttered. He walked off to grab the mirror that his mother gave him for his last birthday. "Look in the mirror, Wimp!" Yuuri took it and held it up so he could see his reflection. His eyes went wide.

"Euh!" He shot out of bed and looked down at Wolfram. "I am in the Maou state! When did this happen?" He sounded like he was on the verge of a melt down.

"Calm down, Yuuri. I will explain everything. Just sit down and cover yourself up so I don't get distracted." Yuuri looked down then jumped under the covers with a red face. _Yup, same old wimpy Yuuri._ Wolfram thought with a smile on his face. He sat down next to him brushing his blue clothed leg against Yuuri's covered body.

"What is going on with me?" Yuuri asked in a whiney voice. Wolfram grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of the man's head. Yuuri's face was deep in thought. Wolfram laid his hand on Yuuri's. The man jumped at the contact. He slowly brought his eyes up to Wolfram's. "Wolfram, can I ask you a question?" Wolfram raised his eyebrows at that.

"Of course, Yuuri. Anything." Wolfram said with a reassuring smile. Yuuri turned his hand over and linked his fingers with Wolfram's. Although he was shocked he kept quiet about Yuuri holding his hand. _I wonder if he knows how much I love him,_ the boy thought.

"Did I dream about making out with you and making love to you in the baths?" Yuuri asked with a hopeful tint in his voice. Wolfram's heart stopped when he heard that question. _No… Please don't regret what we experienced._ His thoughts screamed out.

"No, Yuuri. That wasn't a dream." Wolfram said, not being able to lie to the man he loves. What shocked him was the sound of a sigh. A relieved sigh at that. He looked at Yuuri's face and saw it written all over it as well.

"I'm glad to hear that." His smile grew brighter. "I thought I was going insane. Now I'm glad that really did happen. Because it's making me think really hard on exactly how much room you take up in my heart. I know I have feelings for you. I also know that when I am on Earth I think mostly about you." He paused and heard Wolfram's gasp. Yuuri looked into the eyes that have haunted his dreams without knowing what the meaning is. Wolfram swallowed hard with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Yuuri." As a tear ran down his cheek. "I have been waiting for so long for you to realize what you mean to me." Two more tears follow and Yuuri kissed them away.

"I've known all along, Wolf. I was just too stubborn in my world's prejudices to really realize that I might actually love you. I was a fool." Yuuri kissed Wolfram's lips gently. "Please forgive this moronic fool for being such a wimp." Wolfram laughed gently.

"Yes, my lovable wimp. I will always forgive you." He said and roughly took Yuuri's lips after grabbing a hold of the back of his head. They both hear the clearing throat. They break apart unwillingly and turned to Conrad who stood in the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Heika." Conrad said and walked slowly to the bed.

"Yuuri, Conrad. After all you are the one who named me." He said with a goofy smirk. Wolfram looked at Yuuri. _I wonder when or if the wimp will ever get tired of saying that to Conrad?_ He realized how jealous he is of Conrad.

"Yuuri, it is time for your lessons. If you don't hurry he will-" Conrad is moved aside roughly by Gunter.

"Heika!" Gunter said with tears in his eyes. He would have thrown himself at Yuuri but Wolfram stopped him with cold emerald eyes. "Heika, it is time for your lessons."

"Yes all right, Gunter. I will be on my way. Now will all of you please excuse me while I get dressed?" He asked with no hint of embarassment. Gunter and Conrad stepped out of the room to wait in the hallway.

3

"Okay, then are you willing enough to explain all that you have told me to the Maou?" Murata asked with his eyes fixated on the golden emblem on Shinou's shrine.

"Yes." Shinou answers. "Although I doubt that will matter to him. The only one who might be a problem would be Wolfram." Shinou said as he stood by the boxes in front of his shrine. The boxes are now useless relics. "But I bet it would be pretty funny now that I think of it. I have seen plenty of the Maou's after me go through the gift. Some it has broken some it has made them stronger. I wonder what will happen to the 'love birds' when all is sorted out. By the way. Thank you for getting him here in time." Shinou said with a smirk on his face.

"I will always stand by your decisions even in death." Murata said then his glasses glint. "I just hope that this doesn't break him."

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM but yesh I do wish that I did. Yuuram. Everyone who has given me reviews on this story I want to thank you. You guys have boosted my hope that this is a wonderful fanfic. Also to Lilly drool away girlie.

**Chapter Three:** Enjoy and drool to your might.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled impatiently.

"Yes, Wolfram?" He answered while pushing his long hair out of his eyes. Eyes that looked serpentine. Wolfram gulped at those eyes. Still not used to him being in the Maou state. Yuuri's eyes held some fire in them and he walked over to cup Wolfram's jaw in the palm of his hand. He leaned down to capture those perfect pink lips with his. Wolfram gasped and his lips parted which let Yuuri plunder the depths of his mouth. Wolfram's tongue teasingly rubbed against his eliciting a long and hungry moan from Yuuri. The kiss started heating up and tongues clashed with fervor. Yuuri's hand ran down the most delectable neck he has ever seen making Wolfram's breathing to quicken and knees to weaken. He grabbed a hold of Yuuri's shoulders to make sure that he doesn't fall to the floor.

"Yuuri!" He gasps as Yuuri ripped his mouth from Wolfram's. He ran his tongue and mouth down Wolfram's slender neck following the path of his fingers. Wolfram fought to keep his breath but lost the battle when Yuuri's fingers started unbuttoning and removing his shirt while he was nibbling and sucking on Wolfram's neck. Yuuri's lips moved down past Wolfram's collarbone to nibble its way to the pink crescent nipples. He raked his teeth over them to elicit a breathless moan from his lips. Wolfram worked clumsily on the button's to his lover's shirt finally getting them to come undone. While he pulled down the shirt he was lifted and placed on the desk. Yuuri then kissed his way up the silky skin while spreading the blue clad legs so he can move in between them.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried out when he felt how aroused the man was. Yuuri ground his groin against the others, which had him panting with need. Wolfram stopped pulling the shirt off of Yuuri to work on his pants. Yuuri moaned deep in his throat when he felt fingers brush up against him making him pulse and throb. Wolfram smiled mischievously against Yuuri's lips. He ran his fingers ever so gently against Yuuri's erection.

"Wolf." He cried out. Loosing control. He shed his shirt vigorously. He worked on Wolfram's pants and moaned when the hips lifted to help. Yuuri paused and opened a cabinet beneath his lover and found the rose scented oil that he placed there earlier. Wolfram's eyes widen as the realization hit him. _He was planning on making love to me in here._ The thought turned him red.

"Yuuri, you had this planned di-." He gasped when Yuuri's rose oil covered finger circled his opening. Wolfram's mouth hung open. "You planned making lo-." The finger penetrated his opening and Wolfram screamed out in pleasure. Yuuri's finger started stroking Wolfram's prostate making his moans louder and louder. Wolfram leaned forward and started licking Yuuri's ear. Yuuri's body stiffened but his finger is joined with another making Wolfram moan in his ear. He then joined another, which made him cry out his name. Wolfram started nibbling on Yuuri's neck as he cried out with each stroke of those magnificent fingers. "Oh, Yuuri, I love you!" Wolfram cried out and upon hearing this Yuuri quickly removed his fingers which made his lover cry out a displeased sound, which quickly changed into cries of pleasure as Yuuri, filled him fully to his core. Yuuri tried staying still as Wolfram got used to him but when he felt Wolfram squeeze him gently inside then bite him on his shoulder he lost control and started slamming hard into Wolfram. Wolfram gasped out in surprise and pleasure. "Yuuri, do that more." He cried out and the Maou gave in to his lover's demands and kept on thrusting into him harder and harder. "Yuuri!" He leans his lover over and wraps the hand with oil around Wolfram's erection stroking him with the same fervor as he was thrusting into him.

"Wolf!" He quickens the pace with both of them crying out loudly. They both felt the maryoku flow around them meshing as one. Turning into steam that made their bodies slick with sweat. Feeling the drops of sweat run down their quickly moving bodies heightened their pleasure and with a final stroke they jump fully into the abyss of their climax as both of their seeds flow from them coating one or another. Yuuri's seed planted inside of his lover as Wolfram's coated both of their stomachs. Yuuri collapses on top of Wolfram while they slowly kiss each other gently.

"Yuuri, that was so beautiful." Wolfram said after the kiss broke.

"I know. Even better than before." He withdrew from Wolfram reaching in the same cabinet for a cloth and a bottle of water. He wets the cloth and gently cleans Wolfram up with the lilac smelling water. Wolfram's eyes grew wide with the love he felt at that time. "Let's go to practice before someone comes to ruin this moment for us." They fix their clothes and while Yuuri was adjusting Morgif the Maken to his hip he saw a bright light shinning on the wall. When he turns around he sees Wolfram unconscious suspended in air. "Wolfram!" He screams out in horror.

3

Conrad's face changed when he heard the pleasure sounds coming from Yuuri's office, it turned red. Yozak who was leaning against the wall and staring at the multiple birds in the corridor. He saw Conrad's expression as he quickly walked down the lighted pathway. He laughed which brought his attention to the muscular red head. He quirked his eyebrows.

"I take it you came upon the screeching love bird, ne, Taisho?" Yozak asked with a wide grin on his face with the amused blue eyes on him.

"Hai, Yozak." He turned even redder. "I didn't know they have gotten that far into their relationship yet." He said while scratching the side of his face.

"That's because you didn't pay attention to detail, Conrad." Gwendal said as he heard what Conrad said. Conrad's face turned to worry. "What has you worried now?"

"Ne, your not worried because of him being your godson and the other being your brother right?" Yozak asked hitting the nail on the head.

"What are you all standing around here for?" Murata asked as him and his son walked up to the group.

"Just picking on Conrad from the looks of it." Said Gisela as she ran up to them.

"You came quick, Gisela." Murata said when he turned to look at her.

"Well, I also found out something interesting from the tests that I have done on, Heika and Prince Wolfram." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it, Gisela?" Gwendal asked sternly.

"Well…" She said hesitantly.

"Out with it already." Gwendal said losing his temper.

"Okay, okay. Well when I started doing the tests I did all possible to find out what was going on. The first test that ran was the blood tests. I looked at the count and saw the cells literally start to glow. I have never seen this before. It's not even in the records of the tests that they have done on the previous Maou's who went through the gift as well. I then started wondering exactly, which tests were also going to be off the charts. I ran the others and all were fine but two. The maryoku test showed that with each second it gets a lot stronger."

"What?" Shinou said popping up on Murata's shoulder staring at the woman as if she had grown another head.

"That isn't the strangest though, Shinou Heika. I used a test to detect hormones on both of them. Heika's were normal except for a little boost to his testosterone. But Wolfram's are off the chart. His testosterone seems to be lowering while his estrogen is increasing."

"Oh come on, woman. I am not a healer. What does this mean?" Shinou asks impatiently.

"It means that he is becoming fertile."

"What?!" Everyone shouted. The loudest ones who protested were Yozak and Conrad. They all look at Conrad and Yozak.

"What's with that look?" Shinou asked.

"Well, her explanation came a little late. You see the kiddo and brat are in the office alone if you catch my meaning?" Yozak said moving his hands around.

"What?!" Gwendal yelled. He looked towards the window of Yuuri's office. "Are you telling me that there is a big chance in him becoming pregnant now?"

"Gisela dear, please tell me your info is wrong." Shinou said in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, but since us Mazoku are born able to have children no matter if we are male or female. Then Yes I am sure it is correct." Gisela smiled apologetically.

"Wolfram!" They heard Yuuri scream. Everyone's eyes shot towards the window and saw flashes of light coming from it. Everyone started running.

3

They all burst into the room and see Wolfram's state. Yuuri stood there shaking. Conrad put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder and to everyone's amazement a shock of electricity made Conrad jerk his hand back. Everyone maneuvered around Yuuri to see his expression and they saw the tear filled eyes that looked at Wolfram. Yuuri raised his hand towards his lover. Droplets of water gathered from the air and formed around the blue clad figure eliciting an unconscious sigh. He stood that way for five minutes it seemed. When the maryoku disappeared from around the blonde Yuuri slowly lowered the boy to his arms. His eyes widen when he looks at Wolfram. It looked like all of Wolfram's genetic code has changed. What he held in his arms was so bizarre. Wolfram's hair grew substantially. If Wolfram stood up he was pretty sure the hair would go below his knees. The face didn't change one bit to his relief. What really shocked him were the two mounds pressing up against his chest. Everyone saw the eyes shoot wide.

"What's wrong, Heika?" Gisela asked as she came over and knelt down besides him and the prince. "Is he all right?"

"He is out of the question, Gisela." Yuuri said deeply. "Because Wolfram is no longer a he." The Maou's voice said shakily.

"Euh!!" The whole room said at the same time.

"Gisela, come with me while I bring my fiancée to our room." He said while picking up the unconscious Wolfram in his arms.

"Hai, Heika." She said following him. Yuuri stopped and turned around.

"When I know that Wolfram will be settled I am coming back. And then I want the explanation on what is happening to us. No one will leave this room. Do I make myself clear?" He asked with a furious look on his face.

"Hai, Heika." They said in unison. Everyone looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Why on Earth is he so pissed off?" Murata asked. Shinou smacked himself on the forehead.

"Baka." Gwendal said covering his face with his hand.

3

"He…I mean she will be fine." Gisela said and left the Maou alone with his fiancée. Yuuri walked closer to the bed and sat down with his hand picking up Wolfram's. He brushed the blonde's long hair out of her face.

"Wolf…" Yuuri said as he kissed her lips tenderly. "Nothing will change. Even with you being a girl now." He climbed over Wolfram careful not to wake the beautiful woman. He lay down and put his arm around her and fell asleep.

3

Gisela walked down the hallway back to Yuuri's office. She opened the door and closed it behind her then faced the anxious faces.

"Well?" Gwendal said with an annoyed look that brought another wrinkle to his brow.

"It's as I expected. Wolfram's body is full of estrogen. And…" She hesitates and then closes her mouth. Gwendal grabs her by the shoulders.

"And what?" He asks as he tightens his hold on her.

"He's not only a woman now. He…She is pregnant." She says in a whisper of a voice.

"Great Shinou." He says and closes his eyes while tightening his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to kill him." He bit out.

"You will not be able to, Kakaa." She said as her voice wavered.

"What do you mean?" Murata said from the side of the room. Shinou stood up quickly as if he knew why she said it. His eyebrows rose.

"Because I had the maryoku tester in my pocket while I was standing next to Heika. And now look." She held it out for everyone to see it. The vial of maryeiki in her hands looked like it was fizzing. The color was of the purest blue. "I didn't notice it until I got outside of Heika's bedroom. Originally the color is white. To test maryoku you have to put some maryoku inside it. When you do it tends to turn to the color of the mazoku's maryoku."

"In his case blue." Shinou said. "But normally it would be only a tint of the color."

"That is correct. By the looks of this the tint of maryoku that went inside of it is more powerful than I have ever seen before. Even when he first arrived in this world." Gisela said.

"That's amazing!" Shinou said with a smirk on his face. "Not that I haven't seen this coming. The gift was given to the Maou's by the elves after all. They told me that it would make me even stronger than I could imagine. Also that there might be a chance that one could become god-like. Hmmmm." He rubbed his chin. "But what I don't get is why he turned into a woman. That has never happened. And him getting with child when the gift has just started is what shocked me."

"My thoughts stray as to who gave them the gift in the first place?" Murata wondered.

"Yeah, that's right. For them to be deemed worthy of it the elves give it to them in person. So how come we haven't seen an elf yet?" Shinou asked.

"That is because we can hide in plain sight with out anyone even the one's gifted to see." Said an impish voice above them. There floated a small girl with a smirk on her face.

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM although I wish I did. Teehee. I do want to thank all of those reviewers out there and to let them know that it will get even more interesting as you read on. No I don't have any clue on how many chapters this one will have.

**Chapter Four:**

"Now dear, how do you like that one?" Cheri asked Greta as they sat in the girls' room. Greta walked out of the dressing room in a new blue silk dress that flared out from her waist. The girl walked over to the room mirror and twirled around. Her face lit up as she looked at her reflection.

"I love it, Grandmother Cheri!" The girl gushed enjoyment.

"Now, now, just call me Cheri." The woman said and giggled. The little girl twirled around again and was about to run to the maid Doria who was helping Greta try on the new dresses Cheri got for her. They all hear soldiers running around in the hallway. All three of them heard the soldiers say something about a dragon. Greta looked worried.

"I need to find Chichue Yuuri." And before the two women could grab Greta the girl bolted out into the hallway and disappeared.

3

Yuuri's eyes open when he hears a rawr. He yawn's and stretches then looks at the angel on his chest. Even though Wolfram is now a woman Yuuri didn't feel like there was a change at all. He kissed Wolfram's lips gently. He heard running in the hallway and was about to get up from the bed to see what was going on. Before he even moved Greta burst into the room and bailed onto the bed landing on Yuuri and accidentally kneeing Yuuri between the legs. Yuuri quickly cried out in pain, which woke up Wolfram. Greta then noticed how Wolfram was no longer a man. Her eyes lit up with confusion.

"Ne, Papa Wolf. How come you are now a girl?" Wolfram started rubbing her eyes groggily then looked at Greta with an even more confused look on her face. Then Greta's face lit up as she thought of something. "Does this mean I can call you hahaue?" Wolfram's brow furrowed from confusion. And after she looked from Yuuri, who was curled up in a fetal position she turned her eyes back to her daughter.

"What in Shinou's name are you talking about, Greta?" All three of the occupant's didn't notice that Wolfram's mother and Doria the maid were standing in the doorway. When Doria saw Wolfram she almost gasped but Cheri put her hand over the maid's mouth, muffling the sound so they couldn't be heard.

"Well for one you have breasts and another your hair is long." Greta said with a huge smile on her face.

"Euh!" Wolfram cried out. She looks down at her chest and puts her hands to them and squeezes. She winces when she felt how tender they are. She then hesitantly looks under the slacks she is wearing. He eyes go wide and she screams loudly. The scream can be heard through out the castle.

3

In the office everyone is crowded by the windows seeing a huge dragon out front just waiting patiently.

"Why is it here?" Conrad asked. Before anyone could answer they heard a scream through out the castle. The voice that screamed sounded like Wolfram's but a slight bit higher.

"I take it that the princess is finally awake." Yozak said laughing.

3

"Wolfram, calm down." Yuuri said as he starts walking towards his fiancée. Wolfram was too angry to notice this until Yuuri was behind her. She turned around and held out her hand where a ball of fire appears.

"Get out of my way, Yuuri. Yes, I do love you but I can't and won't stand it if you look at me in displeasure." Her lip quivered. Yuuri couldn't see her eyes. With his hand coming up he surrounded the fire with some water and turned it into ice. Wolfram's eyes opened wide. She looked back into Yuuri's eyes. "Ne, Yuuri? When did you learn how to do that?" Yuuri looked at her hand and the ball of frozen fire.

"I don't know." His hand reached out to grab hold of Wolfram's jaw. Made her look into his eyes. "Besides. There is no way in this world or the next that I would ever stop loving you." As he said this, his eyes shined full of love. Wolfram's eyes fill with tears. Yuuri's eyes close as he kissed Wolfram's lips gently. Brown eyes shining as she watched her parents kiss.

"I don't mind having Wolfram be my Mommy instead of my Papa Wolf." Her little voice said breaking the couple apart. Both sets of eyes fall onto Greta's small form. Wolfram walked over and picked the small girl up to hug her to her breasts. Although she doesn't do it as rough as her mother does.

"I'm glad that our family won't change. But there is still the fact of how I turned into a woman and why. I just want to know." Wolfram said getting angrier with each second.

"That can be solved by going to my office. I made everyone stay put in there. Everyone that I know of anyway." Yuuri said, as his face grew angry.

"Oh really?" She storms out. With Yuuri and Greta following behind. Yuuri and Greta stopped and exclaim at the dragon sitting out front of the castle.

"Ne, is that Pochi?" Yuuri asked and the dragon looked up to the window that Yuuri is standing at. He let out a happy growl.

"It's Lisele." Wolfram corrected. All three of them stood there as the young dragon made himself comfortable. As if he is waiting for them.

3

Everyone was getting anxious and bored waiting for either Yuuri or Wolfram to come. Gwendal's forehead had a new wrinkle added while Conrad and Yozak looked out the window at Pochi. Murata and Shinou were in the corner observing everyone while Gisele and Cheri were acting as if it were a tea party. To the little elf that is floating patiently above the room. She kept looking to the door, which gave away her impatience.

Everyone jumped when Wolfram slammed the door open. She looked at everyone in the room and if looks could kill they would be ashes. Yuuri calmly walked into the room and everyone was shocked at the furious expression on his face. Gunter started running into the room but ran into Yuuri's back. Usually he would have knocked him down but since he is in his Maou state and is furious the purple haired man just bounced off of the stone hard back of the Maou. He landed with an oof.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Came a small squeak from underneath Gunter. Yuuri turned around at the voice. Underneath Gunter looked like a smaller version of Yuuri. Wolfram and Yuuri's eyes widen at what they saw. Wolfram has seen the pictures of Yuuri as a child.

"Oh, you purple haired meanie, get off of my fiancée!" The small girl starts pushing at Gunter. Wolfram's eyes widen at the small girl. The girl couldn't push him off. So her face scrunched up in anger. She kicks Gunter really hard on the shin. Doing this made Gunter cry out in pain and he starts running from the little girl as she produces fire from her hands. Gunter hides behind Yuuri and Wolfram with two scorched spots on his cape. The girl turns around and kneels besides her fiancé. Yuuri walks calmly over to the couple and holds out a hand to the boy. The boy looked at the hand and put his small one inside of it. Yuuri helped the boy up and got down so that he could be at level with the others eyes.

"Who and what are you?" Yuuri asked with an impassive look on his face.

3

**A/N: **It is time for me to ask you guys to vote on something. I have decided that having my viewers as part of the story makes them feel as if they in the story themselves. So here is the pole. I have two poles going right now for two subjects. One is how many babies should there be? And what should their sexes be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM. I just love writing stories about them.

**Chapter Five:**

The little elf looked up at him. "Whoa, I didn't realize that you would be so much bigger than me in the transformed state." He looks down at his small hands. "I look like a child don't I?"

"But of course you do. Is that how all elves look?" Shinou asks.

The girl elf looked deadly at Shinou. "Quiet down over there mischievous one. Why did you keep this a secret from them?" Yuuri looked over at Wolfram.

"What?" Wolfram asks wondering why Yuuri looked at her so intently. Yuuri points at the girl.

"She reminds me of you, Wolfram." You can actually hear Wolfram growl in her throat as her face turns furious. Next thing you know you can see Wolfram pounced onto Yuuri. Cheri walked over to lean over the couple squirming on the ground.

"Wolf? You do realize that isn't very lady like, ne?" Cheri asked then when they stopped to stare up at Cheri her cheeks flared up when she noticed where Yuuri's hand stopped on her daughter. His hand stopped with a handful of Wolfram's right breast. Yuuri looked into Wolfram's eyes and they both blushed. Yuuri dropped his hand and looked down. Someone cleared his or her throat.

Yes we do need to get right down to it, don't we?" Said the mini Yuuri. He floats up to look at both Yuuri and Wolfram. He stayed more inspecting Wolfram. This brought a jealous frown to Yuuri's face and a fireball to the back of mini Yuuri's. "Ow!" He said rubbing the fire out.

"Just because we have to be here doesn't mean you can flirt with women!" The other said as her body looks as it is lit up with fire. Wolfram does her first girlish laugh but stops and puts a hand over her mouth and hides behind Yuuri while she blushes. Yuuri turns around to help and takes her into his arms.

"So I take it she is jealous like this beautiful one is, he?" Wolfram's eyes shot open and she looked up into amused eyes. "Don't worry. I have to little of time on my hands with this one to even think about that." Wolfram says to her counterpart.

"Good." She latches onto mini Yuuri.

"What is your names anyway? I think it would be awkward if we called you two mini Yuuri or mini Wolfram." Yuuri said with a smirk on his lips.

"My name is Wyriel." Said mini Wolfram bowing her head.

"And my name is Yosuke." Bowing his head. "And now we will explain what the gift is."

"Please do." Yuuri said and since there was only one chair that is unoccupied Yuuri sits in it and places Wolfram in his lap. "Now let's hear this story of yours. Oh and please do hurry up with it so that I can have my fiancée eat some breakfast when it is done? She has not eaten dinner last night. So I would love to keep her—" Wolfram kicked his shin to shut him up. "Ow! Why'd you do that, Wolfram?"

"Well, you kept flapping your yap. Now hush up so that they can tell us what is going on? I don't know if you do but I hate being alone in the dark." Wolfram raised her hand to motion for the two elves to start talking. They both sat their little bodies on top of the desks cuddling together to make sure that they do not touch the paper work stacked there.

"Okay everyone. As you know there is always a sweet emotion called true love. Well since we have aided Shinou a long time ago or should I say he aided us?" He rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"I aided you when the dark elves attacked. A very short night if I do remember correctly." Shinou said as he paced the desk. Murata besides him nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. Well when he helped our first king defeat the dark elf queen our king decided to give your Mazoku Maou's a gift. The gift does not work unless the Maou is experiencing true love." Yuuri and Wolfram looked at each other then blush. "When they both are in love the elf king comes to share the experience with the Maou. The thing is that when we do have true love and come. We notice that we change when we do. You guys might not think that we do too, but we aren't normally this size. The size that we are is your size." He looks into Yuuri's eyes. "Another thing. We aren't the ones who initiate the change. You two are."

"Hmm." Wolfram rubs her chin. "Do you know what it is that we do to start it?"

"Well, the thing is that even if we did we cannot tell you. Because the gift is done in a way for us that it has to go through the process. And if you find out what actions cause it then you will stop the proceedings and that will unbalance you and make your lives shorter."

"Okay." Wolfram said deep in thought. Then it hit her as she thought of the times that it happened. She looked at Yuuri who noticed her stare at him. He smiles and kisses her forehead. Her cheeks flare up. _I don't mind changing as long as he loves me,_ Wolfram thinks.

"Are we finished here?" Wyriel asked.

"Hai, love. Anything that they would like to ask about all they have to do is come and ask me later." Yosuke said as he stood on the desk. He turned to Yuuri. "Heika, if you wouldn't mind could you have a room prepared for our extended stay?" Yuuri smiled and nodded. Wolfram seemed to be wilting before his eyes anyway.

"It will be done. If you wouldn't mind would you excuse us for the evening?" He lifted Wolfram's weight off of his lap and stood up. "Gunter, since it has been a long day for everyone, would you mind in bringing up a tray around dinner time?" He gently grabbed the exhausted Wolfram by her elbow.

"Hai, Heika, as you wish." Gunter said as he bowed formally. Yuuri escorted Wolfram to their room as Gunter showed the guests to their room.

"So I take it that you don't want me to let them know that Wolfram is pregnant, right?" Gisela asked, then she wished she had kept her mouth shut because she has forgotten about Cheri being in the room. Gwendal covered his eyes when Cheri's face lit up.

"A baby? How cute!!" She said as her emerald eyes shined.

3

"Let's get some sleep, Wolfram." Yuuri said as he sat Wolfram down on the edge of the bed. He walks over to the cubberd and opened the top drawer. In the drawer was both Yuuri's and Wolfram's nightclothes. He walked over and set both sets of pajamas onto the bed. He turned and saw Wolfram about to fall asleep. His face broke out in a soft smile. He kneeled down and gently started unbuttoning Wolfram's blue Jacket.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said drowsily.

"Hai?" Still concentrating on getting Wolfram's jacket off.

"Do I repulse you now that I am a woman?" Yuuri paused in the middle of taking the jacket off of the princess' shoulders. His eyes wide in shock. Then they softened and looked into the others eyes.

"I realize what you must be feeling right now, Wolf. And now that I think of it the thing that comes to mind for me is that there is no difference to me if you're a man or a woman." His eyes shined up at her he grabs her chin in his hand to hold her steady so that the Maou could give his fiancée a kiss. When he felt the tears he pulled away and saw Wolfram's lip quivering. "Ne, Wolf? What's wrong?"

"Yuuri, I…" She stopped and her face turned a little green. "Oh, no…" She ran into the washroom that joined the royal chamber's. Yuuri's brow furrowed and he followed his fiancée into the room. When he saw that Wolfram was on her knees throwing up in the toilet he rushed over to hold her beautiful hair out of the way so that she doesn't throw up in it. He rubbed Wolfram's back up and down her slender spine until she was finished. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup and a cloth on the shelf right besides it. He filled the cup up with water and wet the cloth. He turned to see Wolfram have her face in her hands.

"Wolf, drink this." He said as he held out the cup to her. Wolfram raised her head and looked into Yuuri's eyes.

"Yuuri, why do I feel so pathetic right now?" She said with her eyes full of tears. "I feel so sick right now." She grabbed the glass from him and swallowed the whole glass in desperate gulps. Her tears started pouring down her cheeks. Yuuri kneeled down and quickly grabbed her to his chest in a hug.

"Ne, Wolf?" Wolf pushed against his chest to look him in the eyes. "Are you unhappy?" Yuuri asked with a sad look on his face.

"No, Yuuri. In fact I'm really happy. It is just that I don't know what your feelings for me are." She said as another tear ran down her right cheek. Yuuri smiled softly at Wolfram. He cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply in Wolfram's emerald eyes. His thumb wiped the warm tear off of her cheek.

"That's the only thing besides this gift that has been going through my head. When I was in my world the only thing that I was thinking of is you. I was walking around trying to figure out the reason why I'm feeling this way about you. And then me and Murata got into an argument about you. I ran off hurt because he didn't want me to confide in him. So I went to a cliff and stayed there for two days straight." He looked down then linked his fingers with hers. "I saw the sunset twice and I really wanted you to be there and see it with me. I fell asleep on the second day. The dream that I had surprised me." He stopped talking and as impatient as Wolfram always is she griped their fingers together and that brought his eyes to hers.

"And?" Wolfram said trying to coax Yuuri to tell her about what was in his dream.

"And in this dream I kissed you. I wasn't forced nor was it an accident. I wanted to kiss you. And no you weren't a girl in this dream. How I felt when I kissed you in the dream is how I feel when I kiss you everytime. It's love, Wolf. I love you from the bottom of my heart. It has just taken me this long to actually notice exactly what I feel." He brought her hand up so that he could kiss their linked fingers. "It was my plan on coming here the day after I found out but I ran into Murata and he decided to push me into the pond on the way home." Wolfram's face had a huge smile on it. They heard a lot of commotion out in the halls and Yuuri ran to see what's happening. One of the soldiers turned to him and Wolfram saw them talk. The next minute the Maou's spine stiffened, which made Wolfram, gets up to walk towards the other two. As he got closer the soldier ran off down the hallway.

"Yuuri, what is it? What happened?" Wolfram asked and touched him on the shoulder. Yuuri's shoulder relaxed under her hand. He turned and the worried expression on his face made Wolfram's brow furrow.

"Someone attacked a carriage of guest's that were on the way to the castle. The carriage was almost destroyed but fortunately only the driver and one of the horses were killed." His brows came down turning his eyes into a glare. "The question here is who did it?"

"Let's go find out, Wimp." Wolfram said as she pulled him along with her.

"Wolf, aren't you still feeling sick?" Yuuri asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine now Wimp. Now let's go find out what happened.

3

"What a disaster." The longhaired man said in his luxurious carriage. "You were only supposed to scare her and kill that fiancé of hers. I don't want anyone in my way when I make her mine."

"Sorry, sire." Said the small red skinned man sitting on the sill of the window. "It looks like more reinforcements have arrived though." He said as more horses appeared in their view. No one saw the carriage that is behind the damaged one. There is a maryoku spell put on it so that it is invisible to the eyes of others. They saw the riders when they neared.

"That's the Maou?" The man inside the carriage asks. Another two spirits pop up on the sill. They gasped when they saw the double black. They looked at each other.

'_What are we going to do?'_ The blue sent a telepathic message to the others. _'He is our father.'_ The red eyes widened with joy and tears shone in them. _'No, don't let the fool see anything. We cannot show anything until father notices us.'_ He closed his eyes. _'This fool. I can't believe he found us in the tomb. He really thinks he can order us around? We were born from the legendary Maou. And now we have finally found our father after he has been reborn.'_

'_Hush, Light. Before the fool thinks something is up. We will act later when Father notices that he is over here. Remember, this spell doesn't last long from father's eyes.'_ They stared out at the group. Their eyes never leaving the figure of the Maou.

"By the way you three. Where is Dark, Grava, and Aero?" The king asks as he looks at them with an angry glance.

"They were fooling around earlier, Sire." Nova said. _'Why does my heart pound as I watch father. Then when the fool says something it beats an angry tone?'_ He asks the others.

'_That is because you don't like answering to a fool like him. Why can't we ditch him already, Aero?'_ Asked the one with black hair that is hiding with two others on the roof of the carriage.

'_That is because we needed him to find Father.'_ Aero sent running hands through his white hair.

'_Should we weaken the spell so he will see us?'_ Grava asked with a smile on her face as she smiled while watching their father.

'_No he will see us in good time.'_ Light answered. He looked behind at the king. The king's eyes lightened as he saw something pleasurable draw his attention. Light turned and saw what the king is looking at. The Maou lifted a beautiful blonde woman from the horse they came on.

'_Looks like we have a new mother.'_ Aqua said with a smile on her face. Light looked closely at the blonde. Then he looked at the king. His smile turned into a frown as he saw the evil smirk on the king's face.

'_No!'_ He exclaimed. All the others stiffened when they hear the tone of it. This went unnoticed by the king, as his eyes stayed glued to the blonde. _'He is going to go after her!'_

3

The group all wore strained looks on their faces as they opened the carriage. Everyone gasped as they saw Elizabeth unconscious in there while a man covered her protecting her. He lifted his head and lifted grateful eyes to theirs. "Thank goodness you have arrived." Then the demon fell unconscious.

"Hurry and get them out of there this instant." Yuuri said as he took charge. Everyone was shocked at every command that came from the Maou. It was as if he has always been Maou. He moved aside as he watched Gisela and her men taking the couple to the castle. He heard a sound behind him. His shoulders stiffened while his ultra sensitive ears picked out the voices coming from a close distance. He turned toward the voices. Wolfram stepped away from Elizabeth's gurney when she noticed Yuuri wasn't following. She looked at his back and noticed how stiff it is. She opened her mouth to call out to him but he raised his hand to silence her. Her brow dipped as she glared at his back. He popped up four water dragons, which made her face go from angry to shock. He held up one finger and one of the dragons sprayed water toward the voices. It hit a barrier.

"I thought so." He started walking slowly towards the barrier and lifted two fingers to make two dragons spray water. The barrier wavered a little. "I want to know who you are." He held up three fingers and the barrier rippled like someone dropping a stone in a pond. "I won't hurt you if you tell me but I cannot promise what I might do if you stay silent for too long." He held four fingers up and then heard a shout.

"No, Father, don't." He stopped the dragons before they sprayed more water. A blue figure appeared before him. A beautiful girl with a blue hair and eyes that looked full of water. "We weren't the ones at fault for hurting them, Father." Wolfram's mouth opened to protest and call Yuuri a cheater when the girl smiled at her. "You look beautiful today, Mother."

"I suggest you start talking. I will ask later about why you are saying we are your parents. But we want to know what happened to Elizabeth." Five others appeared. They part to show the carriage that the other king is hiding in.

"The one who caused the pair so much trouble is in the carriage, Father." The red one said as he bowed his head. Yuuri started walking toward the carriage and didn't notice that his dragons took on a solid form.

3

"Damn traitorous elementals. Thankfully I still have mine. Hard to believe that he made that many." He raises his hand and a mini woman popped up into his hand. "Eve, you know what I want."

"Hai, Heika. What about the other one?" She asks with a rough voice.

"I will have you come for her later on tonight. Just grab green eyes and hurry and get us out of here." He says while he notices the water dragons taking on a solid form.

"Hai, Heika." She disappears.

3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kkm though I do wish that I did.

Sorry it is taking so long for me to get the chapters out but I do have a lot of other projects in progress so it will take a certain amount of time to get things out. Please R&R it helps me work quicker. I will not go through this story so quick even though I have in mind of another fanfic. I guess I will just have to have patience and write down every thought for the next one so that I do not forget anything. Oh yeah and research is stupid but it has to be done.

Chapter Six 

"I do not like it when someone hurts others." His eyes darkened in anger, which in turn makes his dragons turn from blue to red. The dragon's eyes start flaming. Wolfram's jaw drops at the sight. _I knew he could control elements to a limit but turning the dragon from water to fire is new._ The six people were staring in shock as well. No one notices the woman walking up behind Wolfram quietly.

"Yuuri, be careful." Wolfram call's out and Light turns to look at her and saw Eve grab Wolfram. He starts yelling for his father while him and the others try moving faster. Wolfram starts forming a fireball in her hand and it fades away as Eve touches the side of her neck. She feints in the other woman's arms.

"Hahaue!" Aero says using his ability and calling up the wind to make him faster. Before he could reach them Eve disappears in thin air. "Damn it. Chichue! Hahaue is gone. That bastard had his misplaced elemental steal her." Yuuri turned around to look at Aero. His eyes narrowed even more when he saw the panicked look on his face.

"You bastard." Yuuri said turning around as his dragon turns pitch white. The elementals eyes widen. They all looked at each other. Then they see Eve pop up besides the other King with Wolfram in her arms. Eyes widen when she sees the dragon's color. She looks like she is starting to panic.

"Eve, get us out of here now!" The King said with fear on his face. Eve raised her arms and a red and black aura surrounds the whole carriage. Before they fade completely they see a huge blue dragon approaching from the castle. The creature eyeing them with a furious glint in his eyes. Then they were gone.

"No…" Yuuri says as tears fall down his cheeks. He falls to his knees with his long hair hiding his face. Pochi lands and surround's Yuuri with his body. He lays his head down in front of Yuuri. Yuuri leans against the animals muzzle as he cries.

"Chichue…" The elementals surround both Yuuri and the dragon. They held out both hands and their power surround Yuuri comforting him and Pochi smiles from his eyes at the elementals.

"Thank you, dear ones. I had a feeling this might happen." Pochi said after a blue gem appeared on his forehead. "Can you please put my master on my back? I will carry him back to the castle." Nova and Light both pick up their father to fly up and properly place him on Pochi's back.

"Can we come with him?" Aqua asked in her flowing tone. The dragon turned to her.

"Yes, but only a few of you can ride on my back." He rumbled.

"The girls will go to make sure he doesn't fall off." Dark said. Him and the other three floated. "We all can fly so let us be off."

3

The medical staff just reached the entrance of the castle walls. A huge shadow flew over head along with four smaller ones. Gwendal and Gunter look above their heads.

"Isn't that Pochi?" Gisela answers as she steps down from the wagon.

"Yes." Conrad says as his horse stops right besides Gwendal's.

"That's not the question here. The real question is what are those things flying besides him?" Gwendal asked as his brow furrows. He tightens his hold on the reins and most of the soldiers rode off after Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter.

"Let's move them to the infirmary, pronto!" Gisela yelled to the medics and the rest of the soldiers.

3

"Careful." Pochi said while he watched the elementals carrying the Maou setting his exhausted body on the ground. He lifted his head when he heard the galloping horses run through the gates. Gwendal stopped his horse so suddenly that Conrad and Gunter's both reared up in fright.

"Heika!" Gunter yelled out. He got off of his horse and was about to run to the unconscious man. Gwendal grabs him right before he runs past him. Gunter's eyes widen when a second later a wall of flames forms from behind one of the strange creatures that are surrounding the Maou.

"What have you done?" Gwendal asks dropping off of his horse and drawing his sword. His brow furrows as he stares at the man dressed in red. The man smirks.

"The question is not what we have done. But what has happened. For this is not of our doing, Your Excellency." He says as he bows his head to Gwendal.

"Then tell us what has happened." Conrad said calmly besides Gwendal.

"Do not worry, dear uncle. We are not going to hurt our father. In fact we want our mother back." Said the woman who liquidated from the firewall. "Light is healing his exhaustion right now."

"Yuuri and Wolfram are your parents? How can that be?" Gunter asked looking like he was going to have a meltdown in a split second.

"Yuuri is the Maou so there fore he is our father. And since Wolfram has his seed growing inside of her she is our mother." Grava said as her body formed from the soil in the courtyard. "Nova, would you please be kind and lower the fire wall? They are not here to hurt us."

"What do you mean by getting Wolfram back?" Gwendal asked looking furious. "What has happened to my brother?" Then he put his hand to his temple and pressed a finger there. "I mean my sister."

"The country Demyville's king found us in one of the previous Maou's tomb. We needed him to find our father. Not knowing to us that he knew what we were. Also him having an elemental of his own. He started chasing after more Mazoku women to see if he could create more. And by him doing that led him here." Dark said as he popped up right in front of Gwendal.

"All of us are children of the Maou's power. And that's another thing that makes us want to find our mother. She is going to give birth to another elemental along with the heir." Light said as he helped his father sit up.

"What?!" Yuuri yells looking into the yellow irises of the elemental. "I'm going to be a father?" His face turned so pale that his long black hair stood out.

Aero disappeared then popped up besides his father. "You mean to tell me that they haven't told you?" He leaned down and put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"They knew?" Yuuri's eyes went wide for a second. Then they narrowed as he stood his tall form up. Gunter started crying.

"Oh, Heika. We didn't mean to upset you!" He wailed and clung to Yuuri's arm. Yuuri's glare turned to Gunter and he grabbed the sobbing man by his shoulders.

"Gunter, I just want to know why I wasn't told?" He asked quietly. His tone let everyone know that he was angry. Gwendal frowned when Conrad stepped forward.

"We just wanted you and Wolfram to get used to the gift that the elves bestowed upon you without the stress of knowing you are going to be parents." Conrad said as he slowly started to walk towards Yuuri. Yuuri's face gentled and his hands dropped from Gunter's shoulders. You can see the tear run down his cheek before he hid his face.

"We have to hurry and get her back. There is no telling what may happen to her." His eyes narrow once again. "Let's do a little surveillance and find out what to do. Conrad gets Yozak to do his thing. Everyone lets go to the conference room. Gunter when your daughter arrives with them stay with her till you know how their condition is and then come and report to me."

"Hai, Heika." Gunter bowed and watched the others walk away.

3

"Why do you want her, Heika?" Eve asked after he walked out of the bedroom they placed the unconscious girl in.

"She might have the potential to create another elemental like you, Eve." He turned to look out the corridor window. "All I will have to do is impregnate her then wait." He said with a grin on his face.

_Great,_ she thought. _She is a lost cause since the woman is already pregnant. The elemental inside the heir will only obey the Maou. And this madman will not know the power he seeks. _She said with an emotionless expression on her face. _What's strange is that I thought he was powerful. But the strength of the Maou made him look like a newborn babe._

"You are to go get the other woman by midnight. And this time no mistakes. Do you got it?" He said angrily.

"Hai, Heika. As you wish." _I will get her but know this, my dear fake king. Once the Maou reaches this castle I will go with him and leave you to his mercy. _She disappears with a black and red puff of smoke.

3

Yuuri is seated at his desk. All of the elementals have shrunk down in size. "Wow, it's amazing that you can make yourselves so small when need be." Yuuri said with a smile on his face.

"Heika, don't you think that we need to get to more important things right now?" Gwendal asks while giving the little figures an odd look with a blush barely touching his cheeks.

"Hai, Gwendal." His face turned serious. "Now from what I gathered by your quick explanations is that the previous Maou's have given birth to not only their heirs but to a single elemental at the same time, right?" He asks as he walked to the window and looked out. Light makes his form disappear. Aqua was looking around trying to find him. Light appears right next to Yuuri.

"Hai, that is right, Chichue. Aqua is the newest one. And we saw somewhat of the powers of this one. From the looks of it this one is more powerful than any of us." Light said thoughtfully.

"I have never seen anyone that powerful. Even I'm not that strong and I'm the first." Grava said thoughtfully.

"That is because Yuuri has Shinou's power now." Murata said walking through the door.

"What?!" Nova said and stood quickly. He looked at Yuuri who has turned around and had a smile on his lips.

"Hai. It is true. When I defeated Shinou to kill Shoshu he gave me all the power he had left. Yes he still is around since his spirit no longer is bound to the temple but he no longer has power." Yuuri is scratching his cheek.

"Who ever said that I gave you all my power?" Shinou popped up on Murata's shoulder with a grin on his face. "No I did not give you all. Just enough to make you the stronger one. You are the one alive so you will need it. Some great news arrives." Shinou said with a mischievous grin forming. The door opens. Gisela walked through with a pale face.

"What is it, Gisela?" Yuuri asked as he stiffened at her expression.

"Elizabeth is awake and would like for you to come to her. She said it is urgent. The duke has not awoken yet. But she said for you to think of this on your way to her. That your child and Elizabeth's are destined souls. They are one when together."

"Euh?" Gunter had a strange look on his face.

"Basically, Gunter. What Elizabeth is saying is that they have matching souls." Yuuri said and started walking out of the room to go visit Elizabeth.

"Is it me or did he not seem surprised to hear that Elizabeth is pregnant?" Murata asked.

"Well, I did give him some of my foresight too." Shinou said as everyone started following Yuuri down the massive hallway.

3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM even though I wish I did. I only own my own stories.

**Note:** For those of you who are wondering yes I am taking a little bit long on some of these chapters. That is mostly because I'm going to keep them long if I can also I am researching on things for the chapters to come. Yes it does follow along some of the legends of Japanese mythology on the elemental part but not from which they come. I just changed the part of them coming from these elements to being born from a person with this element. Thank you for reading and please review.

**Chapter Seven**

Yuuri walked into the room and held up a hand for the others to fall back. "Excuse me, Lady Elizabeth. But I am here at your request. And yes I did think about what you wanted me to. My brain has wondered exactly how did you come across this notion?" Yuuri asked as he sat down in the chair besides the bed. Elizabeth laid there, her face pale and her smile weak.

"Because I have had a dream about them, Heika. I told Enerund about it and he said it would be best for us to come and tell you about it." She said, sounding as weak as she looked. Yuuri smiled and touched her hand. He sensed that she was growing weaker with each word.

"Okay, Elizabeth. I am not an evil King. So for now we will let you rest to gain your strength back. Rest well." He smiled and him and the others left the room.

3

In one of the infirmary rooms the duke toss' and turns in the bed. His dreams filled of darkness. His brows furrowed while he steadily is calling out a name. "Elizabeth…" Sweat formed on his brow. "Elizabeth, no…" He cried out and shot straight up in the bed. "No!!" He looked around the room with shock in his eyes.

"Elizabeth!" He got up weakly and staggered out of the room. He stared around the corridor and moved down the passage to the right. He didn't know where he was going but his heart was leading the way. As he staggered down the passage he kept on bumping into the walls. He stopped at the doorway down the passageway from his. He looked at the door with a worried look on his face. His hand pushed the door open and his face showed shock when he saw the woman standing by the window.

"You…!" He staggered back. "Help guards!" He heard them rushing from the other end of the passageway. "Intruder!" The woman then appeared right in front of him.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" She then touched the side of his neck and the skin turned black. The breath started rushing out of his chest as a smile formed on his lips and he landed on the ground with a hard thud. She heard a small squeak.

"Enerund, no…" Elizabeth cried out weakly.

"Heh, do not worry. I just hastened his death. No one would have been able to heal his injuries anyway." Eve said as the soldiers ran closer to the entrance. Conrad ran inside with some of his men with him.

"Who are you?" Conrad asks after his gaze moved from the fallen duke to look at Eve with a frown on his face. "Why are you doing this? What does your master tend to do with my brother?" Conrad's questions shot at Eve while his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword.

"Yare, yare, aren't we so full of questions tonight?" Eve asked with a small smile on her black lips. She flicked some of her black hair over her shoulder. "He is not my master. He is just my father. Unfortunately, I cannot disobey him because of this collar on my neck. He treats me as if I were his slave instead of his daughter." Her heavily darkened eyes teared up. "But now I have to go." She pops up quickly and moved Elizabeth's blonde hair away from her neck. She smiled sadly at Conrad. "For all that it is worth, I hate killing even though I'm the element of death. I just hope the Maou will notice that when he comes." She touches Elizabeth's neck and both of them disappear.

3

"Nani?" Yuuri said while he is still in bed when Conrad came in to tell him that Eve has kidnapped Elizabeth as well. "Go and wake up Gunter and Gwendal."

"But, Heika. Don't you think that I should be gathering up the soldiers now?" Conrad asked.

"Hei, I do. And it's Yuuri, Conrad. I will go wake them up." Yuuri said as he got out of bed and started getting dressed. They went their separate ways when they stepped out of the bedroom. Yuuri's back stood rigid with worry as he thought about what might happen to both Wolfram and Elizabeth. He stopped in front of Gwendal's bedroom. He raised his hand to knock on the door. Then he heard what sounded like Gunter giggling with a girlish tone. Yuuri's eyes widen and he was wondering if Gunter has been meddling with potions again. So he continued walking right to Gunter's door which was cracked open. His brow furrowed then he saw Gwendal's kitten pop her head out and meowed at him. Mind you it has been years since Gunter gave Karia to Gwendal but she still almost looked like a kitten minus her fat belly.

"Gwendal and Gunter have been feeding you a lot now haven't they?" He bent down and pet her head. She purred and licked his hand. "I'm going to check on Gunter and tell him all that is going on." The cat waddled off the way Yuuri came. He smiled and opened the door to what sounded like more giggles. Yuuri walked towards the bed pulled aside the curtains and his eyes widen at what he sees. Right in the middle of the huge mattress lay Gunter tied to the headboards, with Gwendal nibbling at Gunter's almost feminine physique. Yuuri coughs into his hand trying to get the couple to notice he was in the room. You could hear Gunter squeak as he looks up at Yuuri.

"H-Heika…" Gunter said and Gwendal froze and turned his head around to look at Yuuri. His face tinted red. And Yuuri's quirked.

"Y-Yuuri—" Gwendal started but Yuuri held his hand up to stop him from finishing.

"You two can finish that later. We have an emergency. So if you could meet me in the conference room after you get dressed." Yuuri said with a huge smile on his face.

3

Wolfram woke up with a hand touching her face. Her eyes fluttered then opened. She saw Elizabeth above her with a smile on her lips and a worried tone to her violet eyes.

"Good morning, Wolfram. It seems that my dreams are correct. You really are a woman now are you not?" She said as she leaned back to let Wolfram sit up. Wolfram covered her mouth and Elizabeth helped her to the basin that was set up on the table in between the two beds. "There is another sign that is correct. I feel sick, too." Wolfram looked at her with an odd look on her face trying to figure out what the other woman means. Elizabeth put a hand to her stomach and a small smile came to her lips. "Us mazoku women tend to get really sick in the beginning of our pregnancies. I guess it is Shinou's way of finding out if we are worthy of bearing children to carry on our mazoku blood." Wolfram's eyes widen in shock.

"Your pregnant, Elizabeth?" Wolfram asked as she wiped her mouth on the cloth besides the basin.

"Yes and so are you, future Queen." Eve said as she walked out of the shadows.

"What?!" Wolfram shouted and turned back to the basin to empty out more of her stomach.

"Don't worry, you two." Eve said as she rubbed Wolfram's back. "I'm not here to hurt you. Although my master wants you to bear more elementals for him. I just want to stop him. He has hurt too many people on this foolish quest for more power. Yes both of you have not only a babe inside of you but an elemental as well." She put her hand over Wolfram's stomach and a glow appears under her hand. Eve smiles and looks up into the emerald eyes looking at her. "Yes they are both strong and well. I'm hoping the Maou takes my hint very well. I don't want anything to go wrong. You two and another that I'm not sure of are the most treasured thing right now. You are carrying the world's strength." Eve walked over to the window. Her purple eyes have tears in them while her black lips were trembling. The two women seated on the bed look worried. "I might e the element of death. But I hate seeing it. I hate pain and suffering. That is why I made sure the dear duke did not suffer. He knew it too. That is why he smiled." She turned back to them. "One of you will give birth to my counterpart." She said with a smile appearing on her lips. "I hope that us elementals will be around to create a new race. One that is there for everyone. Not just the Maou." Elizabeth smiled and lay down on her bed. Wolfram rolled onto her side.

"I'm really going to be a mother?" She asked her voice full of wonder. Her eyes stared at the cream walls but they were out of focus like she wasn't really staring at them. She sighed and her hand came up and gently covered her belly while her eyes softened and her lips part in a smile. Her eyes then widen and she looks at Eve who was staring at the girls. "What about Yuuri? Is he okay? Does he know about this?"

"Yes, Wolfram, he does. He wasn't even surprised when hearing that I am pregnant as well. In a way it is like his subconscious knew all along." Elizabeth mimicked Wolfram's movements. The smile on her lips turned sorrowful as her eyes teared. "I am also glad that Enerund didn't suffer. Because I don't know if I could watch him the way he was." She turned her eyes to Eve and twin tears ran down her cheeks. "I thank you for that, Eve. I also would like for you to protect us. Even if that means you have to betray him." Eve smiled at her and opened the window. She looked around at the grounds below. Flocks of what looked like huge macaws were feeding on the giant fruits. One landed on the roof above her head. A feather floated down and she stretched her arm out then touched it. As she did it glowed and duplicated to make a replica of the bird it once belonged to. She touched the birds' head to implant a message. The bird then shrieks out and flies off making the whole flock take flight with it.

"That way no one can suspect that it is a hidden message." Eve says as she quietly shuts the window.

3

"Okay, from what Conrad has told me when Eve took Elizabeth she asked for my help in defeating her father. So I wonder how to come across that considering we do not know where they are." Everyone heard a cawing sound outside the window. "What is that?" He asked and Gwendal walked to the window. His eyes widen when he sees the large flock of Great Caws out front. He opened the window and two of the birds flew in. One landed on Gwendal's arm and the other landed on Yuuri's.

"Eve created me to be a messenger for her. I speak only to the Maou until the message is delivered." The bird said with a beautiful voice.

"Okay, beautiful one. What is this message that she wants me to hear?" Yuuri asked with an emotionless face.

"I am Eve. The daught6er of the Demon King of the lost lands. I bequeath thee Maou of the first race to help free me of my bondage by ways of killing the one that imprisons me. I have been protecting your fiancée and friend by distracting father with two doppelgangers. They are really hidden in my sanctuary in the Holy Air Temple of Auria's Temple. They were both briefed of what is going on. And they wish you would help as well so that we do not have a demented King on our hands. So please come break the soul chain he has put around my neck and please come at once." As soon as the imitation Great Caw finished it returned to its former form of a feather. Yuuri turned to the others and quirked an eye at the bird perched on Gwendal's arm.

"Well, I guess we have a personal guide." He said as he brought a purple apple to feed the bird. After it ate it, it grabbed some of Yuuri's hair and tugged gently. Yuuri smiled and stroked the birds' feathers. "Okay let's go now before it is too late."

3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM though they spend their time in my dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KKM though they spend their time in my dreams.

**Note:** I do enjoy reading your reviews and I hope you guys love reading the story that I have made just for you guys. Please enjoy and R&R.

Chapter Eight

"Eve, come out." Theonius frowns as he paces in front of the throne. Eve pops up before him and kneels.

"Hai, Heika?" She asked making sure that she didn't show emotions.

"We will begin in two weeks time on impregnating the beauties. So make sure that you do the ceremonies." He exclaimed as he raised his silver head up. "It is time for me to show that I am the most powerful Demon King. Not that impudent brat Shibuya Yuuri." He grumbles as he pouts.

"Hai, Heika." She says trying even harder now that she was angry.

"You may leave so that they can have the treatment started."

"Hai." Thankfully he dismissed her because she lost control of her emotions and they began showing on her face. She disappeared to go to the doppelgangers.

"Okay, everyone are you all ready?" Yuuri asked as he walked amongst all that is joining him on this quest. Gwendal sat on his horse watching the Maou's every moment. Gunter sat on his horse fiddling with his uniform trying not to look at Yuuri while his face blushed from the previous encounter. Yozak lurked in the shadow's keeping his eye on the group but often do you see his eyes stray to Conrad for long periods. Conrad is still fixing the girth of the saddle.

"Okay, we are ready." Cheri said as her and Gisela both leads their horse's to the group. "Heika, where is Ao? Don't tell me he is sick now, is he?"

"No he will be staying. I will be flying on Pochi's back." He turns to Anissina with a stern look on his face. "I will leave the castle in your hand's, Lady Anissina. Please note that I will not approve of your crazy inventions to be strewn through out the castle. So if you want to fiddle with them do so in your laboratory. Got it?"

"Hai, Heika." She answered with a frown on her face. Yuuri grabbed hold of the leather straps hanging down from the saddle on top of the dragon.

"Okay let's leave." Pochi fanned out his wings and took off.

"When do you think they will arrive to rescue us, Wolfram?" Elizabeth asked as she stood by the window staring out at the lush green forest that never stayed quiet either night or day. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled a sad smile as she looked outside the window.

"I have no idea, Elizabeth." Wolfram answered while she sat at the vanity brushing her long blonde hair. "I don't know if I can get used to this long hair." She caught the brush in her hair when it snagged. She winced. Elizabeth laughed and walked slowly behind her and removed the brush.

"It takes patience when you want to look your best." She said as she started to slowly run a brush through Wolfram's hair. "When all of this is through why don't you try getting Yuuri to help so you both can spend quality time together? That is what me and Enerund did and we enjoyed it." When she stopped speaking Wolfram looked up into her eyes and saw tears running down her soft cheeks.

"By the way, Elizabeth. When did you meet Enerund? I know I remember him from when we were growing up. His mother kept on bringing him over to play while hahaue was Maou so that she could befriend her. When that didn't work she stopped coming by with him." Wolfram stopped when she saw Elizabeth smile.

"The reason why is because of his father. You see Enerund's father was the previous duke and he was a gentleman that lived close to my parent's estate. His father and mother was not on good terms considering that she was using Enerund as a tool to get close to the Maou your mother. He found out, declared her unfit and banished her. Enerund and me started playing together when we, you and I were separated. He did talk about you and him playing with Conrad. He left to go and find his mother and for years I was alone with just servants and Uncle Raven to talk to." She shrugged her shoulders while she brushed Wolfram's hair. "Uncle Raven told me I would be fine someday when I find a man to love. And since I remember you proposing to me when we were young you were all I thought about or so I thought. My dreams were filled with someone else but my brain I guess decided to put your face there so I thought it was you that I loved." The corner of her mouth quirked. "You know something?" Wolfram raised her eyebrows. "It all seems kind of weird now. I see it plain as day now. And though I won't see his face again I am glad that I learned before he died. But in a way I wish I didn't because then he would still be alive." Wolfram stood up quickly and turned around to smack Elizabeth's right cheek.

"Don't ever regret being in love." She said with an emotion filled voice. She opened her emerald eyes that were filled with tears to pin Elizabeth with them. "I just recently found out that Yuuri may have loved me since we first met but not realizing it because of what people taught him in that twisted world." Wolfram's eyes closed followed by a waterfall of tears. "I feel fortunate that Yuuri realized before the whole thing turned taboo. And now we'll have a family." She said as she put a hand on her belly.

"Yes family is a wonderful thing to have." Eve's voice echoed. They turned and saw nothing. "Don't worry, precious ones. I'm down here." They see a black cat walking toward them. "I had to create another transfiguration since the fool decided to have me do the tests and ceremonies on you." The heard the sarcasm in her voice. "So I'm with your doppelgangers. I just came to let you know that everyone is on the move." Both of the women stared at the cat with wide eyes. "The Maou and his regiment are on their way here. Now let's hope the king is a really big fool to not notice since the Maou is using powerful magic on his way here."

"What?" Wolfram stood up. "But won't that drain him?"

"No, Wolfram. He is actually a lot more powerful than you think. He also has the elementals power with him. And with them by his side he is powerful. Let's just hope that this all works. In the meantime girls why don't you rest till morning? I have a feeling if you don't something will go wrong." The apparition disappeared.

"That does sound good." Wolfram said with a yawn. Elizabeth smiled and lay down on her bed.

"Good night, Wolfram." She said as she stared out the window.

"Good night, Elizabeth." Wolfram plopped down on the bed and fell right to sleep.

"Okay, this is where we rest." Yuuri said as they stopped in a clearing. Pochi lay down to watch the Maou set about getting food for everyone. Nova popped up besides him.

"It would be quicker if everyone was flying there." Nova said as Yuuri walked past him. Grava popped up too. She smacked him aside the head.

"You moron. There are too many people and we can only carry one at a time. Even Pochi here can take only three. Sheesh I swear you have no sense at all." She said as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Now, now, there is no need for violence and name calling." Aqua calmly appeared in between the two just as Nova was about to push her.

"You two stop it now!" Yuuri said sternly as he just finished handing out some dried meat, cheese and bread to everyone. He walks over to the three. The other elementals appear behind him. "Now go and eat and stop all this pointless bickering." You could hear some laughter and blushes popped up on Grava and Nova's cheeks. They took the food from Yuuri and sat on separate sides of Pochi. Yuuri grinned then shook his head. Light laughed and floated up to sit on top of Pochi's back. "Okay. As soon as we get done eating we will depart. No more arguments." He walked off with his food and sat down by the river to eat. As he relaxed two water dragons appeared and weave around Yuuri as he ate.

Wolfram's dreams were neither quite peaceful nor nightmarish. She turned her head from side to side. She was thrown into a different land. She sat there looking around at the grass, flowers and trees that flourished all over. She felt something touch her shoulder. She turned her head and stared at the fairy on her shoulder.

"I thought that fairy's don't exist." She said in a whisper.

"Well, young one, that is because we aren't in your dimension." Said the fairy that smiled kindly to her.

"And why am I here?" She asked with her brows furrowed.

"I am here but not you, my lady. I am just giving you some strength for the babe with in your womb." The fairy gently touched her cheek. "Your child will be a great one." The fairy flew off and grabbed a bloom filled with the precious life elixir. "Your love for Yuuri is very powerful as is his for you. Drink this and it will give you the power to carry this child." Wolfram opened her lips and the fairy poured it down her throat.

"I want the strength so that I can be with my hearts desires." She said whispering. Then Wolfram's sleeping form rested as it glowed. Eve sees this and smiles.

"She has the fairy's blessing. She will live." She turned and looked at the woman in the other bed. The woman is moaning in her sleep. Eve frown's. "Unfortunately this one was too late to get the blessing." Eve disappears with one single tear rolling down her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM but oh do I so wish that I did

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM but oh do I so wish that I did.

**Chochowilliams:** Which one has the same name? I wouldn't mind knowing and thank you for your input.

**XZanayu: **No that doesn't mean the child will die. I will say that the child will not die in this story. Just enjoy reading this.

**Note:** Everyone that has been so patient for my next stories thank you. I love hearing the readers input so R&R please. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Minna-sai.

Chapter Nine

Eve stared out of the window at the morning sun. _I love the mornings. There is something beautiful about waking up to the sight of something so beautiful._ A little blue bird caught her attention. She held up her hand and it landed on her finger.

"Why good morning, little one." She said to him. He cocked his head and looked at her. She smiled. The little bird started looking like he was preening his feathers. "It is a beautiful morning is it not?" He took what looked like a little scroll out of his feathers and held it up to her. "Oh, is that for me?" She took it from the bird. Before she could really hold the paper in the palm of her hand the bird transformed into Aqua. She crossed her arms.

"You know, I don't really appreciate being thought of as a guy." She said perturbed while still standing in the palm of Eve's hand. Eve grinned and sat her on the windowsill.

"Gomen, Aqua. I was just enjoying the beautiful sunrise." They both turned back to look at the rising sun. When it was above the horizon. Eve turned to Aqua. "So why the unexpected arrival?"

"Well, I am the only one who can turn into a innocent bird." She said in a soft sarcastic tone. "So I came to be a tracking device. That paper will tell you the rest." She said as she sat on the window looking out. Evil opened the paper and started reading.

Dear Eve,

As you can probably tell we are very close to you at this moment. I have brought enough manpower to help you be freed. As you probably know this by now we are using Aqua's link with my other children. They can tell where she is at anytime. Do not be afraid of her. She is a very sweet girl and loyal as well. When you think the time is right just tell Aqua and she will use her link with the others to let us know it is time. I hope the two girls will be patient to be rescued until we get there. Remember one thing though. Aqua is a water element so she can cut any type of matter. I will take my leave now. Good luck and stay safe.

Shibuya Yuuri the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku

"Hmm. I guess we just have to wait then." She says as she lights the paper with a black fire. When it disappears Aqua flies up and lands on her shoulder. She puts her hand on the necklace.

"Now lets get rid of your curse." Aqua grins as she summons some water to create what looked like whips. She swung it and they wrapped around the necklace. She then froze it. "Here we go." She kicked it and the stone shattered. "Okay now to make one that imitates it." She had water flowing from her hand to mold it to look like the necklace. "There we go." She said when she finished freezing the water. Eve took it and put it around her neck.

"This will fool him, right?" She asked as she looked in the mirror.

"Hai. Plus it gives me a place to hid and stay in contact with you." Aqua said as she melded with the necklace. "Just act normal. I will be here if you need me."

9090NINE9090

Yuuri sat kneeling looking at the heavily guarded fortress. He felt Conrad's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into the gentle brown eyes.

"The other elementals are spread around hidden by their elements. All we need now is for Eve to let us know when the time is right." Conrad said as Gwendal and Murata creeped over to their sides. "Where is hahaue?"

"She is further back. She said she didn't want to be a burden and let us be caught before it is time." Gwendal said as he turned and caught a little sight of their mother's glorious blonde hair.

"Okay that's good." Yuuri said sounding impatient. "Make sure Gunter and Gisela stay close to her. I do not want anything happening to her. She is my future mother-in-law after all." He said with a quirk to his lips.

"Hai, Heika." Gwendal said with a quirk to his own lips. He looked at Conrad. "Where is Yozak by the way?"

"Doing his work." Conrad said as he grinned.

"Okay, I guess the time will come about when we get a message." Yuuri said as he tried to hunker down to wait.

"Try not to be so impatient, Chichue." Grava said as she popped her head out from the soil. She grinned and winked then disappeared right under the soil again. Yuuri grinned.

9090NINE9090

Eve looked out of the window for the thousandth time in half an hour. When the king stepped into the room and watched Eve as she was doing part of the ceremony on the doppelgangers.

"How are the proceedings?" He asked as he walked around the room that was designed for this specific reason. The two beds sat in the middle of the room only two feet apart.

Along the wall you could see demon markings. The windows are always opened considering the ceremony calls for it. If you inhale a high amount of Maryoku to this extent it will poison your blood demon and human alike. You could hear footsteps from the corridor where the servants and soldiers rushed around doing what was bid of them. For fear of consequences that there king will bestow.

"They are going like planned, Heika. This part should finish by tomorrow at noon then I will start on the third proceedings." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. _Keep him blabbing. This is the best time for me to send the message to the others._ She felt the warmth coming from the necklace and a corner of her mouth tipped. _That is what you want, huh?_ The necklace warmed. While the king stood behind her Eve closed her eyes and sent a telepathic message to one of the other elements. The necklace shook gently as Aqua lended a hand. The king quirked his eyebrow at the sight of that.

"What's wrong, Eve?" He walked to her side to look her in the eye. "Is this getting too much for you? I have never seen you strain this much while doing the ceremony."

"I just haven't been able to sleep to restore my power, Heika." She said as she showed some wariness on her face. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, now you know to sleep when you finish for the night, you idiotic elemental." Eve had a shocked look in her eyes and Aqua sent an invisible message with her power to calm her until the king stepped behind her to sit down. Eve's face exploded with her emotions afterward.

9090NINE9090

Yuuri felt a fresh breeze against his face and felt Aero land on his shoulder. His eyes turned to the side slightly so that he could see his son.

"Chichue, Eve and Aqua are both sending signals saying that now is the time." With that said Aero disappeared into the wind.

"Okay, everyone. I have a gift for you." He ussured the others towards them and pulled out a plush pouch from his side. The bag is filled to the brim. "These are for the maryoku users. And this…" He held up a smaller red sack. "These are for the non maryoku users. Everyone get one. Oh and be careful with the demon stones. They are very powerful." Everyone took their turns to take a stone from one of the sacks. Yuuri took two demon stones and one houseki. "Okay let's go." They all ran into the castle.

9090NINE9090

"Here is your drink, Heika." Said the busty maid that was serving the king.

"You must be the new girl." The king looked at her with pleasure in his eyes. "I'll make sure to see how well you can do your job here in a few." He said as he took a sip out of the wineglass in his hand. He looked up and down the maid's body. "I love tall busty women. Unlike that scrawny bitch of an elemental you could really make a man happy." He grins and grabs her around her waist. He pulls her onto his lap and grabs a handful of her breast. He squeezes and the maid cries out. "Oh yes. I like that a lot. You should go and get ready for me. I'm in need of fun tonight." She got off of his lap and he smacks her on her rump. The maid rushes to the door as she turns back to watch Eve doing the ceremony. The maid catches Eve's angry eye and winks. A corner of Eve's lips raised into a smile.

"Heika, it is almost time for us to finish up for tonight." Eve said as she stops the ceremony proceedings.

"Oh, alright. But this time you little bitch. Get some damn rest. I hope the new elemental is more efficient than you are. Now for me to go pluck a delectable flower." He said as he walks from the room rubbing his wrinkled hands together. As the door closes you could see a dark blast slam into it scarring the wood on the door.

"What an arrogant bastard you are, father dear." She said with an angry look on her face. It changed into a smile when she thought about what awaits him in the royal chambers.

9090END9090

**Ja ne!! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kkm. Just wishful thinking on my part I guess.

**Note:** Sorry you guys if this took so long in getting out. I just was so busy writing and getting interrupted by many people in the process.

**Xzanayu:** Here is the much awaited one for you.

Goddess of All Knowing-ness: Okay for your question all you have to do is think of their names and kinda mix it with some Final Fantasy spells. AquaWater NovaFire GravaEarth AeroAir Dark and Light tell them all. And we cannot forget Eve who is the Death element. They all have total control of the element because they were born of that element. When you look up the mythological beasts you can actually see texts stating that beings were created of the 6 elements which comes to rise of two extra elements. That is what I based them on.

**Chochowilliams:** You still didn't answer my question. Which is which of the elementals has the same name as yours?

**Chapter Ten**

Theonius strolled to his chambers with a wide grin spread on his wrinkled face. As he passes by the soldiers to walk through the doors they both turned to grin at each other. The king walked to the center of his well-lit room staring at the beautiful picture of the woman draped erotically across his bed. She was wearing a sexy dress where the straps were falling off her shoulders. The woman's hair was no longer up but flowing gently on her well muscular shoulders. The woman winked at him then blew him a kiss.

"Well hello there, beautiful. Now what shall we do tonight?" He asked as he casually walked toward the bed as his pants showed his erection. The woman smiled slightly at the sight of the erection and gracefully got off of the bed to walk over to him.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a little show to see all that you are offering, Heika." She said as she ran her hand down his stomach, which he caught, into his own.

"Any more of that, my dear, and I will explode automatically. But I can give you a show." He backs away from her and starts to slowly strip off his light cloth that draped his shoulders. The woman's smile widened as he put his hands to the ties on his pants. As soon as they dropped to the floor and kicked away he was bare-naked. His whole body stiffened when he heard the room fill with laughter. A clapping sounded and he spun around to see the Maou walking ever slowly towards him clapping his hands.

"In all my life I have never caught someone that was more pathetic than you." He turned to the woman and his smile widened. "At least now I know what you were doing. But did he have to be naked?" He shook his head. "I'll never be able to explain this to Wolfram now Yozak."

"Gomen, Heika. I'll talk to the brat later. Take all blame." Yozak said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're a man?" The nude king exclaimed while covering up his genitals with both hands. Yozak laughed hard and took the dress off along with the fake breasts. He had what almost looked like spandex on.

"But of course I'm a man." Yozak said in his usual mischievous way. "Who else would be able to play the role seductress, ne?" He closed his eyes then opened them dramatically. "Lady Cheri?" Said woman than stepped forward and smiled at Yozak.

"Oi, Yozak." She said mischievously. Then walked over to rub her breast on his arm. "Now, now, you know I would pick you over that wrinkled old man any day. Besides I still haven't found a man from my free love journeys." The naked king fumed then opened his palm to bring out a fireball.

1010TEN1010

The little miniature woman paced back and forth on the balcony while her fiancé is sitting on the banister.

"Dear, calm down. I'm sure everything will be all right." Yosuke said while he walked around on the banister and looked into the courtyard. His eyes brighten. "Oi, Wyriel, look out front." He said with his voice full of excitement. The way he said it brought Anissina's gaze she slowly walked towards them and saw the magnificent creature standing there in all it's white glory. There stood a unicorn walking around the courtyard. A bunch of soldiers were trying to round up the creature. With a nod of its head and the horn on it's head started shining brightly. The soldiers started floating.

"Yay, a horned horse." Wyriel said with excitement showing on her face.

"Actually, that is called a unicorn. They are very strong and they choose their master." She walked to the edge and stared down. "Something tells me that not one of us are his chosen master." She said then walked inside to go to her lab.

1010TEN1010

"Watch out!" Yuuri yelled a little too late as he watched Cheri get hit by the fire blast that the nude king fired at her. Cheri was holding her burnt arm with a furious look on her face. She held up her hand, which held the demon stone around its wrist.

"You shouldn't have done that, you wrinkled bag of bones." Her whole body lit on fire as her palm brightened and a ball of fire formed so big that it rivaled the kings. She hurled it at him while everyone watched in amazement. The king dodged it wit a surprising amount of speed. Gwendal balled up his fist to punch the earth, which rippled and made the king fall down onto his knees. Cheri clenched her fist and formed a fire whip. She swung it and the fire's ate at the kings back. He cried out and looked to the side of the room looking for a route to escape from. His eyes widen when he sees Eve. She stood in the door watching with an emotionless expression on her face. He reached his hand out towards her.

"Eve, my dearest daughter, help me." He begged with a pathetic look on his face.

"Hah!" Her face revealed her disgust for the begging man. "That's the first time you ever called me that. You always hurt people. You torture and kill those who just happen to be in your way. I'm tired of being used as a weapon and a tool. I am a living being as well." She slowly moved out of the doorway to show the doppelgangers. Right before his eye the skin melted off showing him the doppelgangers white deformed bodies. The king's face had a green pallor to it.

"What the hell…" His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. "What did you do with the real girls, you little bitch?" He yelled while standing up. She smiled brightly.

"Like I would tell you. You just wanted to use them to get elementals and then kill them." Eve said as she glared at him.

"Fine then." He raised his hand. "I'll just kill you so you don't get used by them." He closed his fist and the necklace exploded.

1010TEN1010

"No!!" Elizabeth cried out as she woke up from her nightmare. She started crying and felt someone's arms around her. "Did you have a dream as well?" Wolfram asked touching Elizabeth's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, I did. It showed the future of my child. She was so beautiful. But…" She paused and took a deep breath. "Right when I woke up it showed her putting flowers on a grave. Then I saw whose grave it is." Tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked up into Wolfram's emerald eyes. "It was my grave, Onii-san." Wolfram's face turned shocked while she was looking at her.

"Mine was totally different." Wolfram said quietly. "It showed me in a huge and beautiful forest with wondrous types of flowers. Then a fairy lands on my shoulder saying that I have their blessing for this child." She put her hand over her stomach and felt a brilliant power there. "Then the fairy had me drink from one of the white flowers surrounding me." Wolfram smiled as she remembered everything that she felt in the dream. "When I drank it I felt as if I could fly and concur evil."

"I wonder what our dreams meant?" Elizabeth wondered out loud. They heard the wind rustling in the corner and turned to see a portal.

"You think that is for us?" Elizabeth asked with fear showing on her face.

"Hai, I do." Wolfram said determined as she pulled Elizabeth behind her into the portal.

1010TEN1010

Eve stood stone still while the room filled up with ice particles. Her mouth quirked when the kings face turned from anger to shock. "What is this? That was supposed to blow your head off not create an ice show!" She laughed. The ice formed into a woman's form. When it solidified Theonius saw that it was Aqua. "You!"

"Hai, it is nice me that ruined your safe guard on Eve." She put her hands on her hips and gave him a glare. "You should be ashamed. No one deserves to be treated like an animal." A portal pops up next to the two elementals. The two women in question came out of it.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled, his face filled with joy. Wolfram turned to see Yuuri and tears came to her eyes.

"No!! You cannot have her." Theonius said and raised his hand and formed a giant ball of fire. He threw it at Wolfram who had started running to Yuuri. Wolfram turned her head and saw the fireball. Her eyes widened.

1010END1010


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM although I love changing them around a bit.

**Note:** Sorry everyone that it is taking a lot longer than I thought. I hope you enjoy the next few because they might be the last unless you feel that I should continue it on a little farther. I do have another story in mind and I keep calculating on how I should write it so I might just stop this one right here and proceed farther down the line while I create my other story.

**Thanks:**

**Goddess of all Knowing-ness:** Patience and you will see.

**Chochowilliams:** Wow cool I never saw a girl named that but I guess since I have an unusual name I can't say much. Anyway thanks for sharing.

**Pikeebo:** Yes Yuuri does have the same feelings, as you will notice in the next few chapters. And no the reason why he turned into a girl was not because of the elemental giving birth. I just decided to change it around a bit since everyone is just making it like an accident or something of that sort.

**XZanyu:** Don't worry read on and your fears will be abatted. I hope you enjoy it since you are the first of my reviewers.

Minna-sai. I do enjoy reading your reviews and tips that I have received from you. A lot of you have given me the courage to continue since I wasn't having that much confidence that this story will be a hit. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu. **Bows deeply**

**Chapter Eleven**

As the fireball got close Wolfram's eyes widen. A ball of light zipped in through the window and created a shield around Wolfram. The fireball smashed into it and went out in a puff of smoke. The king's eyes grow side as saucers and his jaw drops.

"What in the hell…?" He exclaims as the light dims. When it fades in its place stood the unicorn that was previously thwarting the guards at Blood Pledge Castle. The unicorn turned his horn towards the king and a bolt of electricity hit the king.

"Ahh!" He screamed and fell over in a feint.

"He should not live." Said Elizabeth. "There is no telling what he will do."

"No!" Yuuri said loudly. "You know I do not like unnecessary killing." His eyes narrow as he puts his arm around Wolfram's waist. "I have a much better idea of where he will go."

1111ELEVEN1111

"Are you sure, Shori?" Yuuri asks his brother.

"Yes, Yuuri. And how many times have I told you to call me Onii-chan?" Yuuri ignores him and turns to the others.

"Okay, minna-sai. Let's all go back to my mother's and rest for the night." They all walk out while Shori yells at Yuuri.

"Yu-chan!" His big brother complex stiffly in position. "Are you even listening, Yuuri?"

1111ELEVEN1111

"I demand for you to let me go! Take these bonds off of me you pathetic human!"

"Yeah, yeah. I hope you do realize that only I can understand you, your wrinkled highness. The others just think you're a demented bag of bones." The man said laughing heartily. "I can understand you since I used to live in Shin Makoku." He grins and wheels the disgraced king around the asylum specifically made for mazoku's gone bad. "By the way, I wouldn't try escaping. This place has tall brick walls made with hoseki stones. So once you approach them they send a charge through your body." He slows down in front of a door. "Here is your royal suite, your highness."

"Don't use that tone with me, human."

"I'm not human, old man. As a matter of fact I'm full mazoku. But not that it matters here. You see, you can't use maryoku here on earth. Only earth's Maou and Shin Makoku's Maou can." He opens the door and helps the old man to sit on the bed. "Owell, I guess you will just have to live with your solitude. Considering you will be here for the rest of your life." He exited the room and shut the door. Theonius winced at the loud sound of the lock clicking into place.

1111ELEVEN1111

"Yuu-chan!!" Yuuri's mother grabbed him into a light embrace while Yuuri just stood there smiling. "You look so cute in that form. So dashing as well." She said with stars in he eyes. She then turned to Wolfram. "Oh my! Wolfram looks even more beautiful as a woman." She embraced Wolfram.

"Ano, Hahaue please don't squeeze Wolfram so tightly…" Yuuri stopped when he saw he was too late and hurried to grab Wolfram's hand as the blonde held her hand to her mouth. Yuuri rushed Wolfram to the bathroom and held her hair out of the way as she threw what little she had left in her stomach up.

"Oh, my. Did I do something wrong?" Miko asked while she holds her hands over her mouth.

"No, Jennifer-san. Wolfram is just having the normal bout of morning sickness." Gisela said while she was looking through her medicine pouch. She didn't notice the angry glares and shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Eeeh!" Came the delighted squeal from Miko. Gisela's eyes popped up at the sound of it. "Does that mean that we're going to be Grandmother's?" She asked Cheri as she zoomed over to the other woman's side.

"Hai." Cheri said while she smiles. "Our youngest sons will be the first to give us precious grandchildren." They held hands as tears came to her eyes. Gisela smiled and walked to them.

"Excuse me, Jennifer-san. But by any chance do you think you could boil some water so I can get some medicinal tea made for Wolfram? She needs to drink it so that she doesn't get sick." Miko lead her to the kitchen. Shori glared at Conrad.

"I thought I could trust you enough to make sure that Yuuri stays under control? How could you let him get Wolfram pregnant?" Gwendal's forehead wrinkled even more than usual when Conrad's eyes widen.

"So what did you expect me to do keep an eye on them day and night?" Conrad asked while his smile crept back. "You do realize that that would be near to impossible, right?" Conrad asked while sticking his hands into his pockets. "Besides, those two love each other. Who am I to impede on something so wonderful?" Gwendal smiled at that.

"Shori, you're brother is now a grown man." Gwendal turned to completely face the younger man. A smirk lifting his lip. "Even I am impressed at how much he has grown in such a short amount of time. Yes, he might still be a boy in some ways but always in a good way." With that he walked outside. Murata's eyebrow quirked as he watched from the corner of the couch.

"My, my, and you guys always tell me that I am quixotic." He laughs. "Tell Shibuya that I went home for the night." And he walked out of the house. Gisela exited the kitchen with the sweet scented brew in her hands.

"Heika, Kakaa, can you sit here, Heika?" She pointed to the couch. He did as was directed. "Wolfram, can you please drink every bit of this? Don't worry, it won't make you sick. It helps by giving you energy and removes the morning sickness. It also does other things." Gisela added after seeing Wolfram drink down the last drop. Wolfram's brows furrowed as she hears that.

"Mmm. Tastes like strawberries. My favorite. Gisela, what did you mean by the other things?" Wolfram asked confused.

"That you will find out in an hour." Gisela said as she stood. She smiled. And now me and Lady Cheri have a taxi waiting to take us to a hotel." Her and Cheri walked outside talking and laughing the whole time. Wolfram and Yuuri looked at each other with confused looks. Wolfram shrugs her shoulders and lies down with her head on Yuuri's lap. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

1111ELEVEN1111

In the taxi Cheri and Gisela are seated waiting for Conrad and Shouma to enter.

"What exactly did you mean by other things?" Cheri asked with a wry smile on her face.

"You of all people should know since you have had three pregnancies." Gisela answered with a huge smile.

"Oh my!" Cheri exclaimed and watched Shouma and Conrad get in. They looked worried when they heard Cheri's exclamation.

Conrad and Shouma look at each other while they see Miko run to the other taxi.

"Is Gunter and Gwendal going to the hotel with us?" Shouma asked Conrad.

"No, they are staying as body guards for Heika."

"So only my son's, your brothers and Gunter will be staying?"

"Yeah, and for once I am really glad that Hahaue came along so I can protect her."

1111END1111


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM though they inhabit my brain while I dream.

**A/N:** Sorry that this has taken me so long to bring this one out. I kind of went postal on my other story from the other site since all of it went missing. So I had to go and redo a lot of it and that kind of took quiet a bit. Anyway I hope all of you had fun reading all of it and I would like you to review if you can.

**Notes:**

**Chochowilliams: **You have no idea what I have in store for this story. But please continue reading I love seeing your responses on the chapters.

**Gaara123:** Oh yay a new face in the group. Welcome to the joys of my stories and enjoy it as much as you can.

**Goddess of all Knowing-ness: **I had to throw something hilarious in there and I figured that it would be funny having an old wrinkled man trying to coerce all the people but they can't understand what he is saying.

**pikeebo: **Don't worry nothing drastic like that but you will see something good in this one. I assure that. **Grins**

**XZanyu:** Here it is. The one you asked for and I hope you love my lemon. **Grins**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Heika, we are taking our leave for the night." Gunter said as Gwendal pulled him up the stairs. Wolfram's eyes widened as she watched.

"Okay." Yuuri said as they disappear upstairs. Wolfram spun her head to look at Yuuri questioningly. "Long story, but I can shorten it. I walked in on both of them in Gunter's room. They were in the middle of the bed and I guess you can tell what they were doing."

"What?!" Wolfram exclaims, then her eyes grow hazy.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked and put his hand to her face to get her to turn her eyes to him. Her eyes are filled with desire.

"Yuuri, can you come with me?" She asks as she stands and tugs on his arm. Yuuri stands up and allows Wolfram to pull him to the secluded backyard. He saw a little blanket spread out in the middle of Miko's adored flower garden. When Yuuri saw the blanket he stopped in front of it and turned towards Wolfram.

"You had this planned?" He asks. Wolfram wraps her arms around his shoulders and wound her fingers through his shoulder length hair. Her lips are a hair width away from his.

"No this wasn't planned. I didn't even know there was a blanket." She unwound her hands and fingers. Put her hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the blanket. She looked down at him with a smirk on her luscious lips. "Besides, I don't see why we shouldn't put it to good use."

"I see your point." Yuuri said as he props himself up and looks at Wolfram. "But don't you think one of the others will come…" He stopped when he saw Wolfram slip one of the straps from the sundress off of her shoulder. She ran a hand across her other breast watching Yuuri's eyes fill with desire as she pulls the other strap off.

"Don't you want me?" Wolfram asks Yuuri. Running her tongue out to dampen her lips.

"Oh yeah." Yuuri choked out. He kept his eyes glued to her hands watching as Wolfram slowly tugged down the dress, revealing inch after succulent inch. Finally she reveals her breasts to Yuuri who gulps as her dress falls around her ankles. Wolfram stood only in lacy underwear that had Yuuri's eyes widen even more. At the look on Yuuri's face Wolfram slowly walked to him. When her feet were between his legs she knelt down and ran her hands up his leg. She held his eyes to hers while her hands moved closer to the bulge in his jeans.

"My, my, I guess we are enjoying this." She said as she rubbed his denim-covered groin. Her smile widened when she heard the gasp coming from Yuuri. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and kissed his stomach above the edge to his pants. Yuuri's stomach muscles clench as he feels her lips sliding ever so slowly up his stomach. Yuuri lifts his arms as Wolfram takes his shirt off.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri groaned as Wolfram's leg raised up to rub against his hard shaft. "I don't think I can handle anymore…"

"Aww." Wolfram frowned and unbuttoned his jeans. "I just started having fun." She pouts and starts rubbing his length up and down. Yuuri couldn't resist anymore and grabbed Wolfram by the waist. She giggles and he runs his hands down to grab hold of Wolfram's lacy underwear. He tightens his hold until there was nothing but the sound of ripping cloth. Wolfram gasped as he grabbed her hips and entered her roughly. "Yuuri!" His attention was brought to her lips. Yuuri started devouring them.

Wolfram moans against Yuuri's onslaught. Yuuri's hands traveled up her sides to cup her breasts. Wolfram's breath caught in her throat. He broke his lips from hers to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Wolfram threw her head back enjoying the wonderful feelings running through her. Yuuri's hands wound back down to her hips. He grabs her waist to start a good rhythm as sweat gathered on their bodies. As Yuuri moved them faster and harder Wolfram weaves her fingers through his hair holding his lips to her breast as their pleasure heightened more and more until it explodes causing them both to cry out. They welcomed the fire and sparks as they enfold Yuuri in them.

1212TWELVE1212

Shori glared at his laptop monitor still fuming over the fact that his little brother isn't so innocent anymore. The screen flashed red and a girl said game over. Shori shook his hand then noticed the flashing light outside. He walked to the window and looked out. He saw his little brother nude with Wolfram the same on top of him. That didn't worry him so much as the fact that Yuuri looked as if he was being attacked by fire and electricity at the same time.

"Yuuri!" He shouted out and started rushing down to his little brother.

1212TWELVE1212

Gunter sighed and snuggled his head on Gwendal's chest. Gwendal ran his fingers through his lover's hair lovingly. Gunter smiled then looked toward the window and saw the flashing lights. He gasps as he hears Shori running downstairs. He gets up and rushes to the window not caring that he was still nude.

"Gwendal, get dressed!" Gunter yelled as they dive for their clothes and swords. They both rush out after Shori.

1212TWELVE1212

Yuuri's face changed back to his boyish allure. Everyone stopped when they saw the transformation-taking place. Gunter's eyes sparkled as he watched.

"Oh, Heika, you're so magnificent when you change back." Gunter said and he watched as Yuuri stood up. Yuuri blushed and grabbed for his wayward clothes stumbling in the process. Gwendal's lips twitched. _Yup, he is back to original._ Wolfram covered herself from the others gazes.

"Do you mind to at least let me fix myself so you cannot see me unclothed?" She glared over her shoulder at the others. Shori's jaw dropped as he noticed how beautiful Wolfram is. Yuuri glared at his brother and stumbled to shield Wolfram from his eyes.

"Do you mind looking else where? Also you can pick your jaw up from the ground." He whipped the blanket up and put it around her shoulders. "The only one allowed to ogle my fiancée is me." He heard a squeak from Wolfram. They all looked at her. Her eyes were glazed and bright light came from her stomach while her arms go slack. The blanket fell from around her and the glow got even brighter. One of her hands formed fire while the other formed a mini water dragon.

"What?" Shori gasped out. Gwendal stiffened up while he saw his little sister in such a vulnerable state. "What is going on?"

"Don't worry." Gunter said and hugged Gunter. "This is normal for a mazoku who is expecting. Although I have only seen this twice I know that it isn't serious." Yuuri leaned behind Wolfram holding her by the shoulders. "Heika, you are right in staying with her. Her and the babe will be needing your maryoku."

Gunter walked beside the couple and stopped when he felt the barrier around them. "The child is now trying to recognize your maryoku signal. Just put your hand over your child and channel your maryoku into the child." Yuuri's brow furrowed as he concentrated. Fire and water ribbons floated around the barrier. They heard a door slam. Yuuri's body grew lax just as Wolfram.

"Heika!!" Conrad shouted as he and Gisela ran towards them from the back door.

"Stop, Conrad!" Gisela shouted in her commanding voice. He did but looked like he wanted to rush over to his Godson. "If you interfere you might hurt them all. So just stay put and watch. This size of maryoku will never been seen again." The waves of fire and water fanned out and then disappeared. They saw tears falling down the couple's faces. They looked into each other's eyes.

1212TWELVE1212

"Wolfram." Yuuri called to his fiancée. She turned her head to look at him.

"Yes?" Her emerald eyes touched his onyx colored ones.

"I think we really should get married soon." He answered. Her eyes widen.

"Really?" She gasps out.

"Yes. We found out how much we really love each other. And plus we have some little ones to think of as well." He said as he rested his hand on her stomach. She smiles and places her hand on his.

"Yes, Yuuri. I do think we should." She said with stars in her eyes. Yuuri smiled tenderly. He lowered his head to kiss her deeply. Conrad smiled as he straightened from his leaning position to give them some more privacy. _Looks like there will be a royal wedding real soon,_ he thought as he walked down the hall to the stairs so he could sleep on the couch.

1212END1212

**A/N:** Sorry to be a bearer of bad news but I might put this one on the shelf for a little so I can try and write another one. I need to know if you guys want this one to continue or not and if you do let me know. I enjoy seeing what you guys think of this story and the fact that you can't wait till I get the next chapter out. But I have my mind filled right now with this inkling of a new story and I can't get it out till I start writing it. But don't worry. I will try bringing out new chapters as much as I can. If you want to try and keep posted and you might see my new story. Oh and safe note is that this one chapter is special to me considering that it is brought out on my 6 year anniversary. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Ja ne Minna-sai.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KKM although I wish I did then I would have fun with the chars myself.

**Note:** Sorry everyone that I have taken so long in getting this out. I've been going through a lot of stress over the past months. But now I'm back and enjoying writing once more no matter how much people tick you off just ignore them get on with what you enjoy and write to your hearts content.

**Reviews:**

**XZanayu:** Well I did let a hint out in this chapter but just to let you know it is more than one and less than three.

**Zihuhu:** Even though you are a jerk to me this is me showing that I'm a bigger person and saying I don't care whether or not you read my stories or not considering that I do have a lot of people loving them not just you.

**Goddess of All Knowing-ness:** Okay okay you talked me into keeping my story running. I'm glad that you love it this much. I enjoy reading your responses. As a matter of fact I enjoy everyone's. It actually has me wanting to extend this story a lot.

**Sweetsally:** Okay I see you love it a lot and yes I am still writing the new story as well. I will have the new one out in a little bit. It kind of made me laugh while I was working on the first chapter because of how it ends up. I have an odd brain and story ideas pop into them soooo much but yeah I hope everyone will read the new one as well.

**Alice22:** Okay I see everyone is wondering what I meant by babies. Well I have decided that there will be more than one. I'm glad you love it and sorry I didn't put this one out sooner.

**Crazicrystal:** Thank you. I will be continuing this one and writing two others as well. One of my stories is not on Fan Fiction but on Fiction press. I do have the link on my profile if any of you want to read it.

**Pikeebo:** Okay yeah some guys do things like that. But how I portrayed Yuuri in this before they even done anything Yuuri accepts Wolfram for being a guy. He just had to go through a lot just to realize that he loved him for being him not just because he is a guy/girl. But thanks for pointing this out considering a lot of people are confused on this story because of how Yuuri reacts in the anime.

**Chochowilliams:** I know how Yuuri feels on being over protected. My siblings did that a lot. What I hate is that I have too many siblings and they all tend to be over protective with me. They had to see my fiancée before I could marry him. I am glad that you are enjoying this and I will keep this one going. Just might take a bit for some updates but at least I will be working on it.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What?" Gunter shouts then faints in the Maou's office. Gwendal steps in the office to watch his lover faint. The wrinkles on his brow intensify.

"What is going on here?" He asks glaring at the Maou who is smiling sheepishly. Wolfram started laughing as she stands to Yuuri's side.

"I told him that I want him to start planning a grand wedding." Yuuri said.

"And why did he freak out because of that?" Gwendal asked as he walks over to Gunter's side. Every bit of him wanted to pick Gunter up but he held himself back since his little sister was in the room.

"I told him he had a month to plan it." Yuuri said rubbing the back of his head in the process.

"That would be impossible!" Gwendal exclaimed.

"Anue, why don't you go ahead and pick your lover up from the floor?" Wolfram asked giggling.

"What?" Gisela exclaimed from the door. "Gwendal and Chichue?" Then her face gets stern. "You!" She points her finger at Gwendal. "If you break chichue's heart I will rip the skin right off of your back. Got it?" Gwendal gulped and nodded.

"Boy is she bossy." Nova said leaning against the pane of glass on the windowsill.

"Why do you guys go around in mini forms all the time?" Wolfram asked.

"Because it uses a lot less maryoku." Grava said as she appeared on her shoulder. "So how are you feeling today, Hahaue?"

"Very good actually. I didn't get sick. Thanks to Gisela."

"I need to warn you about that. But first let's check on how our young mother is today. Sit here will you?" She points to the chair besides Yuuri.

"I was going to ask you if you can tell how the babies are doing. So now you can tell me." Yuuri said with a smile on his face.

"Babies?" Everyone in the room asked. Yuuri's eyes widened.

"I thought you knew, Gisela?" Wolfram's face paled at what Yuuri was saying.

"But Yuuri, how do you know?" Wolfram asked quietly as she sat down quickly. "To my knowledge there is only one child inside of me and elemental. Or at least that's what Gisela said." Wolfram turned to Gisela.

"Well there was only one last time I checked." She bent over in front of Wolfram. "Let me check again." Her hand had a green glow from her healing maryoku. Her eyes flew wide and turned to look at Yuuri. "Heika, how did you find out? This is odd. But all three of them are doing wonderfully." Everyone looked at Yuuri questioning him with their eyes.

"Well, at my parents house when we were surrounded by our children's maryoku I saw them playing. All three of them." His face held an excited expression.

1313THIRTEEN1313

"I can't believe he wants me to plan a wedding in a month." Gunter whined while walking besides Gwendal.

"Don't worry. I know you can do it. Plus there might be a reason he wants to wed in such a short time." Gwendal mused quietly.

"There is." Aero said appearing suddenly on Gunter's shoulder.

"What is the reason then?" Gwendal asks.

"You know that Mazoku birth's are short termed, ne?" Aero asked.

"Oh, yeah." Gunter said while putting his hand to his chin.

"I don't know…" Gwendal said as they walked along the corridor.

"Let's just get it planned and in a hurry." Gunter said as they walked faster.

1313THIRTEEN1313

"Hi, Elizabeth." Yuuri said smiling and holding Wolfram's hand. "I would like you to meet the royal couple from the elf dimension." He turns to them. "Yosuke and his lovely wife Wyriel." Yosuke smiled and bowed his head while he places his hand on his wife's child like shoulder.

"It is our pleasure to meet you." He said in a deep and silky voice. Since he no longer is in his child like form. His hair almost touched the floor and is shinning pitch black. His ears are more enlonged and pointed. While his wife still looked like a little child.

"Oh, my." Elizabeth exclaimed. "How can you even think to marry a young child as this?" She said showing her anger to everyone in the room.

"Elizabeth, she isn't a child. As a matter of fact she is around his age. She is just the elf form of me. And since I am still a woman she is still a child." She laughed after she explained it to Elizabeth.

"Oh, I am so sorry. It is just that I have been through so much recently. But becoming a mother is so pressing." She said covering her womb with both hands.

"You, too?" Wyriel squeaked excitedly. Her wings flapped as she starts floating towards Elizabeth. "We are so excited." She places her hands on Elizabeth's. Her eyes then went blank.

"Wyriel!" Yosuke yells as he quickly walked towards them. Wyriel stared shaking. Elizabeth's eyes rolled back and both of them passed out.

1313THIRTEEN1313

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Wolfram asked with her brow furrowed.

"I don't know, my lady." Gisela answered and put a hand onto her shoulder to get Wolfram to look at her. "Her maryoku is weakening with out a reason."

"What about Wyriel?" Yosuke asked. His face a little pale from the stress.

"She is okay. The babe is just fine. She will wake here shortly." She paused and looked at everyone. "The only thing we can do right now is wait." She walks out of the room. Yuuri looked at everyone.

"I want everyone to calm down. Let me and Wolfram know when Wyriel or Elizabeth wake up." He puts his hand on Yosuke's shoulder. "I'm sure she is just fine." Yuuri says and guides Wolfram from the room.

1313Thirteen1313

In the royal chamber Wolfram stands right by the windowed doors. Her tears trickle silently down her beautiful cheeks. Yuuri walked up behind her. "Wolfram, they will be fine." She hid her face against the bright white fabric of Yuuri's shirt. Her fists clutching tightly in the fabric.

"Yuuri, I don't think Elizabeth will survive this…" More and more tears fell. "I-I don't know how I know. I just f-feel it deep inside my heart." Then her tears suddenly stop falling. Yuuri starts getting worried so he tilts her face up with his hand under her chin. Instead of her eyes being full of worry he saw it full of desire.

"Wolfram, did you drink any of that stuff Gisela gave you the other day?" Yuuri asks with a goofy look on his face.

"Yes, I drank some a little while ago. Do you know what that means?" Wolfram asked and bit her lip erotically. She runs her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yuuri gulps and licks his lips.

"Yes." He hisses out. Wolfram raised her leg and rubbed it against his groin. He gasps out. "Wolfram…" He wraps his arms around her. Wolfram weaves her fingers through his dark hair. Yuuri dips his head down and kisses her deeply. He picks her up while delving deeply into her mouth. One of Wolfram's hands run down and inside of his pants. Yuuri walked until they lean up against the glass doors reaching underneath her dress and delving around her underwear. Wolfram cries out when she feels Yuuri's fingers brush up against her velvet folds.

"Yuuri!" Her head flings back while her fingers release his manhood from his clothe pants. Yuuri fingers her gently and saw how wet she is. "Now, Yuuri!"

"Yes." Yuuri kisses her deeply while trusting deep inside her making Wolfram scream out loud.

"Oh, that feels so fantastic, Yuuri. Now make me cum." She says and squeezes him deep inside. He moans and starts thrusting hard. Wolfram starts moaning and nibbling on his neck. Yuuri calls out her name while thrusting deeply inside of her moist mound. Wolfram's legs squeezed his waist causing him to thrust even deeper. "Oh, Yuuri, I'm so close. I feel on fire."

"Let's make you burn even more." Her reached in between them and started stroking her clit. Wolfram screamed out her pleasure.

"More, Yuuri, more, more, more!" He slammed harder into her. They both had sweat beading on their skin when their bodies burst from the climax hitting them. "Oh, Yuuri…" Wolfram sighs and leans her forehead against his while they panted. "Daisuki, Yuuri." She said looking into his eyes.

"Daisuki, my sweet Wolfram." He walks them to the bed and sits her on it. Then Wolfram was covered in the red bolts of lightning. "Wolfram, no!" He cries out and then gasps when Wolfram turns her head to look at him. She smiles as she starts changing. Her breasts become a flat male chest while her hair starts shortening. The sparks stop and Yuuri ran over and gathered him up to his chest. "Wolfram, are you okay?" Wolfram opens his eyes and looks straight at Yuuri. He looks down and saw that he no longer has breasts. A grin breaks out over his face.

"Well, since I'm no longer a woman I guess so." He starts to take his dress off. "I guess I won't have to wear this for a while." As soon as he fully removes the beautiful gown his body is covered in fire. Wolfram looks at Yuuri and holds his hand out to him. Yuuri covers his body in water and walks behind Wolfram. He envelops Wolfram and covered the barely noticeable mound. Wolfram cover's Yuuri's hand and looked deeply into the dark depths. "Our babies are very strong." He smiles with a little bit of tears coming to his eyes. Yuuri smiles and his other hand rubs Wolfram's belly.

"And they are getting bigger. I wonder what they will be." Yuuri dips his head down and kissed him deeply. If anyone were in the room right now they would be amazed watching Wolfram's belly grow a little bigger.

1313END1313

**A/N: **No that doesn't mean that it is really finished. But I will let you guys know that I enjoy writing this one. I will be keeping this one going for a while until I am satisfied with all that is going on. Oh and for all of those that are wondering about the babies. Yes there will be two babies and I'm giving the readers a selective vote on what to name them. Please give them good names for we don't want them to be named something like "peanut butter". Anyway it will be a boy and a girl. Just to let you know and also the elementals will be popping up a lot more as well. Some have been wondering where they have gone but they are still there. And also keep and eye out for my new story on my profile. I will be posting that one pretty soon. I still have to work some kinks out of it but I will be putting it up in a week or two. I am glad everyone has enjoyed this one and am waiting for your thoughts on what you think about it. Ja ne Minna-sai.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM or the characters. They just invade my poor dreams. Shame on my dreams.

**Note:** Sorry you guys for taking so long. Colds do not let up and neither do family deaths. But anyway thanks to these people.

**XZanayu: **Okay I love the names. Minna-sai how does Mira and Yuuram sound?

**Pikeebo:** I figured a lot would have a problem with him changing sexes. But I would never like it if Yuuri didn't like him for being a guy since he started out being one in the first place.

**Chochowilliams: **Oh yeah. I have two kids myself. Yeah yeah I know I'm an old woman. Heh only 27 and saying that is kinda funny.

**Aterjsa: **Sorry but this story won't have a sequel. Okay I'm lying there. Yes it will have a sequel since I have a wicked imagination and I do love twisting stories around. Muah hahahahahah just watch them dance!

Anyway I hope you all love this chapter. Only a few more in this part of the story but I will start the sequel after the last chapter. *grins* Just try and stop me.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Heika!!" Conrad shouts as he runs through the bedroom door. Yuuri and Wolfram jolt up in the bed. Conrad stopped in his tracks when he saw the size of Wolfram's belly. Wolfram looked like he was about to give birth right on the bed. In a human pregnancy you would say that Wolfram was nine months pregnant.

"What's wrong, Conrad?" Yuuri asks while yawning.

"Yuuri…Wolfram is back to normal but huge." When this came out of his mouth Yuuri's eyes widen and he jumps off the bed away from the furious blonde. Wolfram's body seemed like it was covered in flames. The blanket no longer existed. Conrad's eyes widened. "Just wait a sec, Wolfram. I didn't mean to say that." He said as his eyes widen even more. He held his hands up. Wolfram formed a fire lion.

"You think I look ugly, don't you?" Tears fell down his cheeks. "Well, here is what I think of that!" He sends the lion at Conrad. Conrad dodges just barely. He then breaks for a run to the door as fire balls are shot at him. Gwendal stopped besides the door when he saw Conrad rush through it with fire balls following. Conrad sticks his head back in.

"I'm really sorry, Wolfram." He barely moves out of sight when another fire ball was released.

"I don't care. You are so cruel!" Wolfram breaks down and starts bawling. Yuuri wraps his arms around Wolfram.

"What is going on, Conrad?" Gwendal asks.

"I think you should just look at Wolfram. Just seeing him will tell you all. Just make sure you don't say anything that would upset him." Conrad says as he walks off in a hurry. You could still hear the crying in the bedroom. Gwendal walks to the doorway and his eyes shoot straight to Wolfram's belly.

"Oh, my." He hears besides him. He saw Murata standing beside him. "The miracle of Mazoku pregnancy. Wolfram, Yuuri, would you do us the pleasure of getting yourself presentable?" Yuuri turns to Murata.

"We will, Murata. Let me just calm my fiancé down first." Yuuri says as he strokes Wolfram's arms. "We will be out shortly."

"Okay. Meet us in your office. There is something we must talk about." Murata says. Him and Gwendal walk out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"It's okay, Wolfram. I'm sure that Conrad did not mean it to sound that way." Wolfram sniffles against Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram's womb. "This is the most wonderful thing that happens in all of nature. When everyone is miraculous." Yuuri's eyes displayed all of his emotions to Wolfram. His eyes widen when he feels the wonderful movements inside of Wolfram. "I just felt one of them move!" His face covered in the joy of it. He knelt right in front of Wolfram and put his lips to the skin and kissed. Wolfram's eyes teared up from the wonderful moment that is happening.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram says quietly to get the man's attention.

"Yes, love?" Yuuri answers looking at him.

"Are you really excited to be a father?" Wolfram asks with a worried look on his face.

"Of course." He says then places another kiss on Wolfram's belly. He then places an ear there and receives another kick. He smiles and gets up. He takes Wolfram's hand and they both walk to the bed and sit down. "It might have been a surprise to us both. But with every day it is more like it was supposed to happen. I feel wonderful inside every time you or our babies pass through my mind. It's filling me up making me think that I can fly." As he explained this to Wolfram tears of happiness cascade down his cheeks. He cups Yuuri's cheek and kissed him deeply showing him that he feels the same.

"I love you so much, Yuuri. Babies or no babies you will always be the love of my life." Wolfram kissed him again.

"Heh, we have to get dressed before the others decide to come and get us again." He gets up and walks to the closet.

"Yeah, we do. But I have a problem." He laughs slightly. "None of my outfits will fit me now." Yuuri opens up the closet.

"Looks like your mother thought ahead for this." Part of the closet held clothes that looked similar to maternity outfits that are made on Earth. Wolfram scratches his head.

"Do you think there is anything in there that is suited for a man instead of a woman?"

"Hmm, let's look." They looked at the outfits and in their surprise most of them were made specifically for a pregnant male. Wolfram smiled softly when his eyes noticed one that looked almost similar to the one of his military outfits. He held it up and looked in the mirror.

"Does this look okay?" He asks Yuuri. Yuuri stops pulling his pants up and saw the uniform. He smiled.

"Hey, that looks like your real one. I like it." When he said that Wolfram's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Okay, then I'll wear it." He starts removing his pants to get dressed. "I can't believe that your sweat pants were all that would fit me."

1414FOURTEEN1414

"Gisela, you will have to do a full check up on Wolfram after the conference." Gwendal states as she was about to walk out of his office. Gunter gave Gwendal a worried look.

"What has happened, Gwendal?" The lavender haired man asks as his daughter's eyes furrowed.

"He is back to normal. Mostly." Gwendal answers.

"So, we have an abnormal Wolfram on our hands?" Annissina says in the doorway. Everyone's eyes turned to see Annissina and Greta in the doorway.

"Well…" Gisela says.

"Let them see with their own eyes." Murata states.

"Geika! Greta doesn't know what is going on!" Gisela says with a shocked look on her face. "How can she when the last time she saw Wolfram he was still a small bit of a woman?" Greta looked at her with a curious look in her eyes.

"Does that mean that Papa Wolf isn't a woman?" She asks quietly.

"Hai, little one. He is back to being your Papa Wolf." Gwendal explains to Greta.

"Oh, okay then. I don't mind." She said with a huge smile on her face.

1414FOURTEEN1414

"Do you know how hard this is?" Wolfram asks.

"What?" Yuuri asks as they walk towards Gwendal's office.

"I'm so huge now that I can't walk regularly. I feel like I'm waddling." Wolfram states with an aggravated look on his bishounen face.

"Aw, my poor baby." Yuuri says with a smile.

"Oh, shut up!" Wolfram growls at him.

"But you look so cute. Even when you pout." He grins when he saw the blush paint Wolfram's cheeks. They both held hands and enjoyed the slow walk to Yuuri's office. A broom closet came into view and they ducked into it.

1414FOURTEEN1414

"What is taking them so long?" Gwendal asks while his brow furrows more. Gunter falls into the door with blood flowing out of his nose. Gwendal surges to his feet. "What happened?" He rushes over to his lover.

"That would be our fault." A deep voice states. Everyone turns shocked faces to the tall dark man standing in the door.

"Heika?" Conrad stands up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Yes, Conrad, it is me." He smiles at his Godfather. He turns his head to the side. "You need to go and sit down."

"Why is it that in that form you become so suave and now I feel like a whale?" The whining sound in the hallway was the same Wolfram just crabbier. Yuuri may be in the Maou form but Wolfram is still the same…Well mostly. Wolfram stepped into the room and everyone's eyes looked like they would pop out of their head. Wolfram was almost double the size he was that morning. Wolfram saw the look on everyone's faces. "If you guys say any word that has anything to do with my size you will be my next meal. Got it?" Wolfram glares at everyone.

"Here, sit down." Yuuri pulls out one of the chairs. Wolfram sits down loving the fact he is off his feet.

"Kakaa, can I examine you now?" Gisela asked as she kneels down beside him. Wolfram nods. She held her hands above the massive belly. Green light emits from her hands. Her eyes widen and the glow stops.

"What is wrong, Gisela?" Yuuri asks.

"Well, they are ready to be borne by my standards. But I wonder if I am right or not."

"Why don't we bring him where we can?" Murata says as soon as she stops talking.

"How, Geika?" Murata never got to answer when Cheri and Greta wander back inside.

"Oh, my." Cheri says when she sets eyes upon her youngest son. Greta just squeals.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" She squeals even louder. Her brows then furrows. She glares at both Yuuri and Wolfram. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks as she does a perfect imitation of Wolfram.

"My god. She has gotten more like him every day." Gwendal mutters.

"Greta, you were gone with your grandmother. Remember?" Yuuri states calmly. Greta then looks at him.

"You're in your Maou form? How can you stay like that?" She wonders then rubs her chin.

"We can answer your questions, Hime." A small voice said from the doorway. Greta turns around with a surprised look. Yosuke and Wyriel were standing in the door. Wyriel looked back to normal but Yosuke changed back into his child form.

"How can a little boy, like you, explain?" Greta asked with her teenage smirk growing widely.

"Greta!" Wolfram scolded. "That is no way to speak to the kind of elves." Greta's eyes grew wide when Wolfram said that.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaims.

"Anyway, back to the matter. I think we should take Wolfram to our world, Yuuri!" Murata raised his voice so that everyone's attention would turn to him.

"Why is that, Geika?" Gunter asks.

"Well, this is going more quickly than Gisela can keep up with. And on Earth we have much better medical knowledge. Although most of our physicians wouldn't know what to do if a pregnant man showed up in their office the ones that are under Bob's employ are Mazoku's so they know about it."

"What?" Yuuri say's while blinking his eyes.

"The Mazoku's on Earth can give birth no matter what gender they are. Just like here. So I think it would be best if we go there." He coughs in his hand. "Tomorrow we will be leaving before sunset."

1414FOURTEEN1414

"Heika, the wedding is tomorrow as well. The guests have already started arriving." Gwendal says.

"I don't think it will be a problem to continue the wedding then go to Earth." Yuuri says while rubbing his chin. They are changed rooms and now are talking over dinner table. "Do you think that will be a problem, Murata?" He asks the man on the other end of the table.

"No, I think that will be reasonable. Not counting it will turn Von Bieldfelt into an honest man." Murata said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, watch it. Just because he isn't here doesn't mean he won't hear you."

"Yuuri!" Everyone shrieks when they hear Wolfram yelling. They see teary eyed Sangria who looked as if she got flambéed.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked.

"Wolfram Kakaa said he doesn't like Vanilla cream and got angry when I asked why he does not like it now." She sniffles.

"Oh, my. You have your hands full now." Murata cackles at Yuuri who ignores the other man. He goes into the kitchen.

1414END1414


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I know I know I haven't been updating. *smacks hands* But I have been so busy researching all that I have been putting in. The next chapter might be the last just to let everyone know. Also yes I am doing a sequel. I had a wicked ironic dream about my story and yes I will put the characters through a torture session with the sequel but honestly I will be laughing the whole time I'm writing it. *horns pop up* Muah hahahahha. *clears throat* Oh sorry my vampyress is leaking out of her shell. *whips back into shell* Anyway to all of my wonderful readers I hope you love this chapter. Though I unfortunately will have to say it doesn't have a lemon. *puppy dog eyes* Sawwy.

**Thanks To:**

**XZanayu:** I tried hurrying. *tears* But yeah he will pop the babies out real soon. I bet some women would love the short pregnancies like this. Well except for the fact you will change sexes through it the whole time. Oh wait that would actually be fun. Finding out the opposite sexes side.

**BritneyCullen:** Yeah Wolfram can be hilarious and so fun to write in a story. I think I might have someone in my story on fiction press that is exactly like him (doesn't look like him but owell).

**Chochowilliams:** I knowwwwww. *squeals* I want my little girl to be just like her. (Highly unlikely but we'll see)

**DarkAngel1010:** Uuuuhhhhhhhhh.

**julietrosas: **Why thank you. *blushes* I'm what you would call a perfectionist. I tend to look up everything just to make sure I don't get anything wrong. If I didn't it wouldn't have any scientific meaning because I would just be grasping straws out of the air. I hope everyone would be like that and do facts on their stories because it actually has a little effect on how people see things in their own perspectives. But also when they see what it is like for them they tend to go "That isn't the way it would be" or "That couldn't happen." You would be amazed at how many sites you can come up across when you look for male pregnancies. *cackles evilly* Watch out men you might actually have a partner looking at you to bear the kids in the future.

**lilgurlanima:** Oh I do plan on always finishing my stories. If I don't I will have an anvil dropped onto my head by my writing muse. He is a little mean chubby butted thing that looks *shrieks at the big mallet coming at me* NOOOO I didn't mean it, Master I promise I won't say stuff like that again.

**Chapter Fifteen**

The throne room fills with the wondrous sounds from the harpist. Rows of nobles were standing on the sides of the royal red carpet that made a path in the center of the room. At the front of the fountain stood Murata and Ulrike with Yuuri standing to the side staring impatiently at the doors that led to the room. The doors opened up slowly as the guards usher the soon-to-be Queen into the room. Everyone gasps as they saw how Wolfram looked in his wedding gown. The sheer fabric floated around him and his girth. Even from everyone's view you could not tell that he was very far into the pregnancy. Gwendal steps up to Wolfram and offers him his arm.

"Anue." Wolfram whispers while looking up to his brothers face. His face blushed from excitement.

"You look extremely handsome, little brother." Gwendal says as they both start walking down the aisle towards the fountain.

Yuuri's face showed his emotions fully as he watched the one he loved walking down the aisle. Yuuri wasn't wearing his normal Maou garb. In fact he had on a tuxedo that hugged his broad shoulders. Wolfram's cheeks blushed more as he looked at Yuuri from head to toe.

"He looks much better in that suit." Wolfram states.

"Yes he looks more regal in it." Gwendal says. "More like the Maou he should be."

"Yes." Wolfram agrees. They reach the end of the aisle. Gwendal bows in front of Yuuri.

"Yuuri Heika, I, Gwendal von Voltair, relinquish my youngest brother, Wolfram von Bieldfelt, to your care. May you both live and prosper in love, happiness and in wealth. Do you accept the hand that is waiting for you?" Gwendal stands up and looks into the Maou's eyes. The Maou does a royal bow.

"Von Voltaire Kyo, I, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, accept the hand of my beloved, Wolfram von Bieldfelt." He takes Wolfram's hand and they walk closer to Ulrike and Murata. Murata clears his throat.

"I, Murata Ken, Daikenja of Shin Makoku, am honoring these two people standing before me." He pauses and steps in front of Yuuri. "Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Do you willfully and honestly take this man, Wolfram von Bieldfelt, to be your wife? In your heart, your home, and in your bed? For as long as your heart holds true?" Murata asks as he holds a leather strap in front of him.

"In all my heart I do accept this man as my wife, lover and mother of my children." Yuuri answers as he holds his right arm out. Murata ties the strap to Yuuri's wrist.

"Then you will be bound by your words and by your heart." He then walks over to stand in front of Wolfram. "Wolfram von Bieldfelt, do you willfully and honestly take this man, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku to be your husband. In your heart, your home, and your bed? For as long as your heart lives true?" He asks as he held the other end of the strap out in front of Wolfram.

"In my heart I do accept this man as my husband, lover and father of my children." He holds his left wrist out to Murata.

"Then you will be bound by your words and your heart." He ties it and pauses to look around the room. "Every one of you is witnesses to this binding of one to the other." He walks to the middle of the strap. Holds his hand over the strap and projects his maryoku into it. The strap splits in two and glows around their wrists. "This union has been approved. Let us all welcome the new wife of, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Wolfram." Murata then steps to the side and lets Ulrike take over.

"I will now start the ceremony to crown the new Queen." She takes Wolfram's hand and they walk to the flowing waterfall. "As your husband has done before shall be done to you. Hold your left arm out to receive the blessing." Wolfram thrusts his arm into the flowing water. As he does this the room fills with cheer. Wolfram turns around to look at everyone. "May we all welcome the new Queen of Shin Makoku." Wolfram then stands besides his husband staring out at everyone in the royal hall.

1515FIFTEEN1515

The fountain shimmered bright with light. Murata stares at the night sky as he and Shinou walk side by side.

"Why won't you follow them to Earth?" Shinou asks.

"Because I am needed here."

"What do you mean?" Shinou asks.

"My son is going to stay here for a few years. He has said that he needs to become stronger." He pauses and watches the guards walking about on their patrol routes. "Remember, the other world's years pass by slower than it does here." He smiles. "His mother has passed on and the blood rite passed to him. It will be years before they can track him here. So in that time we will strengthen our defenses. And enjoy the first few years of the royal offspring." Shinou laughed.

"Yes, that will be amusing to watch." He says. "So when will he return?"

"Tomorrow." They talk while they enjoy their walk around the garden.

1515FIFTEEN1515

"Shoot." Yuuri looked up from the water that he was sitting in to see everyone on the bridge. The whole group has landed in the lake behind the tall tower that is Bob's realm. Bob's mouth hung ajar as he watches Shin Makoku's Maou help up his husband. _We have never had someone this much into the pregnancy._ Yuuri and Wolfram stop in front of Bob. His face holds a shocked tint as he realizes Yuuri is in his Maou form.

"Where are my parents?" Yuuri asked with his tone deeper than normal.

"They are waiting for you on the VIP floor you will be staying in till you are ready to return to Shin Makoku. Might I ask why and how come you are in your Maou form?"

"Heh." Yuuri had a small smile on his lips as he guides his wife out of the water. Shori stands to the side with his eyes glued to Wolfram's bulging belly. "That is a long story that will have to wait for when we are not wet." Yuuri looked at Shori. "Pick your jaw up from the floor, Shori. Yes I am almost a father and no I'm not a little boy anymore. Your big brother complex is tiresome." The serious face not changing as he walked past him. "You should do something better with that time. Like getting a girl friend."

1515FIFTEEN1515

"Yuuri!" Jennifer shouted when she saw the black headed man after the elevator doors open. She rushes over and stops right in front of him when she notices the long hair and more narrow eyes. "Oh! You look so handsome." She hugs his arm. She feels the wet cloth on his uniform. "Oh, you are wet! You should change out of them before you get sick. I wouldn't want to see my Yuu-chan sick. Now come in here and…" She stops what she was saying when her eyes touch on Wolfram's form. "Oh, my." Her eyes glued onto the giant bulge. Her eyes started shining so brightly when she realizes that she is going to be a grandmother. "Wolf-chan is pregnant?" She gasps with happiness. Yuuri smiles softly at his mother's exuberance.

"Yes, Hahaue. Your grandchildren are to be born soon." Wolfram smiles softly at her.

"Well, let's get you all into dried clothes." She led them off.

1515FIFTEEN1515

"Shouma!" Miko shouts to wake up her husband who was taking a nap on their bed. "You should see those two."

"Huh?" He asked confused. "Who?"

"Yuuri and Wolf. We are going to be grandparents!" She shouted full of excitement.

"Wha..?" His face paled. "We aren't old enough to be grandparents."

"Oh, you are so ignorant." She put her hands on her hips. "They came here to have their babies."

"Babies?" He choked out. "More than one?"

"Yes, dear." Her excitement shines in her eyes.

"Hello, Father." Yuuri says at the doorway. Shouma rushes to him.

"Is it true?" He asks his son. "Am I really going to be a grandfather?" Yuuri laughed gently.

"Yes, Chichue. Don't be too shocked. From what we gather I am basically the same age as Wolfram anyway. And they do have children at our age. Besides, we are married now." He smiles while showing the armlet to his parents. Wolfram smiled softly while watching his new family's conversation.

"What?!" His parent's eyes grew wide. He held up his hand to halt their protestations.

"Don't worry. We were planning on having one here as well. Bob has agreed. But also in a day or two the babies will arrive from what I gather."

"Good God." Shori says behind the others. Yuuri turns around and grabs a hold of Wolfram's arm.

"Now, since I explained to you what would be going on we will go and rest until morning. I don't want my wife to get sick." He said while Wolfram's cheeks turn pink. As they walked to their room you could hear Gisela shouting.

"And no lovey dovey crap, you two. The preparations are not complete yet. When they are then you can be lovey dovey." She says in her best impression of a drill instructor.

"What was that about?" They asked in unison as they saw Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad walk down to their rooms nodding as they pass.

1515END1515


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimor: I do not own KKM nor any of the people in here that is not of my own making. That falls into the creator's creativity.

A/N: Okay I can say one thing to everyone who reads my stories. I have not once seen one of you say anything bad about this story. I have always had you waiting impatiently stating that you can't wait for my next chapter to come out and I am sorry that I have taken so long for me to bring this one out. I have been busy since I have enrolled into college. Now I am at the end of my 2nd semester in college and I find I feel like I am neglecting you all. But mostly because one person tried to burn me with one of their reviews that I think everyone should see what this "person said."

**MissAdorkable33501:** First impression of this story is RANDOM (and not in a good way)

It seem to me that this is just for fun. By the way i HATED when people make  
the character act like they know the Aurthur and what not. It just proves that  
you don't have a life. Not to mention really annoying. :( I wouldn't do it in  
your other stories cause i can tell that somebody will complain if they  
haven't already.

Me: Sorry to tell you this "LITTLE GIRL" if that is really what you are. Me myself and I am actually doing this because I love writing. In addition, if you're going to burn someone on your reviews make sure you KNOW how to spell the words and work on your grammar. Also if you haven't read any Big authors you would realize that that way of writing is fairly common. Especially for the authors that write biographies on certain people. Also a smart person would "read" the reviews of the other readers before they "stupidly" made a comment that could in turn get themselves burnt by their own remarks. Do me a favor and review "author writing styles" before you say that people do not "like" a certain style of writing. You might also want to get more knowledge on how to write a legible burn to an author because that was weak. Lastly, if you do not like the story DON'T READ IT.

Okay now onto the more "important reviewers" nice reviews.

**MelissaRM:** Here you go Melissa. I know you were waiting a long time for this. Sorry it took me so long. I will actually be having a chapter come out on Vampyre Blood so I hope those that read it enjoy it too.

**Evillyn0404:** I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you will enjoy the last few chapters that I have for this story. I know everyone is disappointed that I am ending it but like I have said before I have a sequel coming out for this story.

**Chochowilliams:** I know right? Just the thought of your son walking through the door with his new "husband" who is VERY pregnant brings me to think "OMG a science project gone awry."

**Jspgnh1234:** I'm glad you loved it. I've been slacking off lately since I've been bombarded by all the homework assignments I've been getting. Not counting it's the summer semester so I've had to do so much in such a short time.

**Gaydragonguy86:** Nice to know! There will be surprising surprises in the next chapter so I hope you guys will have patience while I concoct my own little fantasy for KKM.

**Lilgurlanima:** Sorry still no babies in this chapter. But mostly drabble and small tidbit of humor.

**XZanayu:** I hurried as much as my little fingers could type. And that is pretty darn fast. Though I don't think this chapter is as good as most of the others and seems a tad short for me.

Chapter Sixteen

"Oh so that is what's been happening?" Jennifer says as her Cheri, Gisela and Greta sat down drinking cocoa. "So basically they can only cuddle while you guys finish getting everything ready for the babies. Hmm. Must be tough for them."

"Yes, I would say so, too." Cheri says agreeing. "But for now we have to get a small ceremony together for them to get married here."

"I can help on that, Grandma." Greta says. "I need something to keep me occupied so I don't get too excited over new brothers or sisters." Greta said, as her cheeks turn rosy at the thought of babies.

"Don't worry, Greta. All the stuff is already finished. I have all the instruments ready and the doctors helping or is it the other way around?"

"Other way around, my dear daughter." Gunter says at the door. He smiles at all of the beautiful faces looking back at him. "There are about three specialists who will be there with your help and learning." He sat down besides her. He grabs her hand and holds it. "I'm so proud of you learning how to do all of this just in case we will need it, my dear." Gisela blushed as he says that.

"But Father, I'm learning to teach others just so they can become better healers." She said in a low voice.

"I know, my dear." Gunter says.

"Okay, Greta. I think it is time for all of us to go to bed." Jennifer says as she see's Gwendal in the door. Everyone leaves to go to his or her own rooms.

Inside one of the rooms in the giant suite, there were no sounds. By the big bay windows were two silhouettes. There as you look closer you can see Wolfram leaning back against Yuuri's chest as they both looked out at the scenery.

"Ne, Yuuri?" Wolfram spoke at last.

"Hai?" Yuuri answers.

"I'm kind of impatient about seeing the babies. What about you?" He asks as he stares at the full moon.

"Oh boy, I am impatient to see them but also at the same time I'm scared to meet them." Yuuri said honestly.

"I am scared as well but I wonder if everything is okay. I am quite huge so it makes me worry if the babies are alright." Wolfram says while cuddling closer to Yuuri. Yuuri wrapped his arm tighter around Wolfram.

"I'll tell you what. Tomorrow we will go and see how the babies are doing. How is that?" He kisses Wolfram's cheek.

"That sounds perfect." He links his fingers with Yuuri's.

"Lady Gisela, this is what we call a sonogram. It allows us to take a peek to see how the babies are doing inside their mothers." A small sprite of a woman explains to the green haired physician. Gisela's eyes widen.

"See them?" She exclaims.

"Well it's not an exactly clear picture of them but we will be able to tell how they are doing with this. Not counting to be able to hear their heart beats." The doctor explains.

"I can feel their heartbeats with my Marylou. But to hear it will be a pleasure." They walk off talking while getting everything ready.

"Cheri, how should we have the reception go?" Jennifer asks the blonde woman. Cheri puts a finger to her chin while she thought it over.

"It should be outside. I think Wolfram would appreciate it right now." She says with a wide smile.

"Sure Papa Wolf would. He loves the outdoors." Greta says while walking up to them with a vase of beautiful flowers. "I brought a wide selection of flowers to see which would go best with the decorations." She looks around and notices the cream streamers. "I think some of the white cosmos and Chrysanthemums would do great." She says full of excitement.

"Add some blue flowers and white roses as well." Cheri says thinking deeply. "How about blue irises?"

"Wonderful." Greta sets the flowers on the desk and runs off to grab some. Jennifer watches the girl run off.

She is such a wonder." She says with pink cheeks.

"Yeah, everyday with her is full of wonders." Cheri agrees.

"Everything is ready, Heika." The tall, muscular man says as he walks up to the couple that exits the elevator. "All we need now is the parents to walk this way and we can check how those babies are." He starts leading them down into the bright hallway that leads to a big area with equipment spread all around. "As you can see we have everything up in working order. All of the tests will probably take a few hours, but not to worry. The first test we will do is check your weight, so if you don't mind step up onto the scale, please?" Yuuri walks Wolfram over to have him step up onto the wobbly black square.

"Hey, this thing will make me fall!" Wolfram shouts grabbing a hold of Yuuri. "Don't let me fall, Wimp."

"Wolfram, they cannot get an accurate weight reading if you are holding onto me. Calm down and stand still so that they can, please." Yuuri says calmly as Wolfram looks into his eyes. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He let's go of Yuuri and uncertainly looked at the patient nurse and nodded. She smiled and moved the metal bar to the side until it was leveled.

"Okay, your weight is normal for you carrying more than one. We don't want you getting below one-ninety though. This way, please." She walks off to a small room that held a weird looking chair. The chair had leather-covered cushions' and a small table attached to it. It almost puts you into mind of desks you sit in when you are in college. "Sit here, please."

"Hai." He sits down, stares in amazement at all the packages, and vials inside the room. "This place reminds me of Gisela's office.

"Not quite, Kakaa." Gisela says from the doorway. She walks up and puts a hand on Yuuri's arm. "I need you to sit down next to Wolfram."

"Hai." Yuuri says and sits in the smaller chair next to Wolfram. "Now what do you do here?"

"We will be checking his blood pressure and taking some blood to test." The nurse explains while grabbing the arm cuff and walking towards Wolfram who looked at Yuuri with a wary look in his eyes. She starts rolling the sleeve up above his elbow.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram squeaks out as he starts to panic. Yuuri smiles at him and grabs his hand.

"Kimi shinai desu. This might feel like your arm is being squeezed, but it will not get very tight on your arm. She is just trying to take your blood pressure." Yuuri explains to him.

"Really?" He says.

"Yes, my lord. This is best for the babies." The nurse said as her small hands wrap the cuff around Wolfram's bicep. As the cuff, tightened Wolfram gave Yuuri a worried glance and Yuuri smiled at him trying to reassure him. To Wolfram's relief the cuff loosens slowly. "Okay, we're finished." She says as she takes the cuff off and puts the markings on the chart. "Now for the blood tests." She put a few vials on the table and took out a rubber band. "Let me see your arm, please." Wolfram then held his arm out and Yuuri helped by rolling his sleeve up a little so that the nurse could access the small of his arm. She wraps the band around his bicep and ties it. "Now, I am going to take a few vials of your blood so that they can test them."

"Wolfram, you should be used to this part already." Gisela said with a smile on her face. As the nurse inserted the needle, Gwendal showed up in the doorway with Gunter behind him.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asks his baby brother with a worried look on his face.

"Dai jou ba, Anue. I'm just over here wondering what will be next, that's all." He said as the nurse moved quickly to do her job. "What is next, anyway?"

"You get to see the babies on the sonograph." Gisela says as her attention was brought to the nurse. "Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" Wolfram looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm done." The nurse says with a smile.

"But you didn't do anything." He says then looks at his arm and saw the white gauze with tape over it. He saw that the nurses' vials now had blood in them. He turned to look at Yuuri. "She's good." Yuuri laughed.

"Yeah, she is." He helped Wolfram get up slowly. "Now are you ready to go see our babies?" He asks with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Yes, I am." He says and the while group walked to an enclosed area while a white figure watches indespicuously.

END

A/N: Sorry if it seems too short to you guys and not enough good things to put in it yet. I will have the next chapter out for Vampyre Blood as soon as I can and I hope that you will enjoy it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM or any of the hawt bishies that are in it.

**A/N:** I would love to give you all another chapter of the wonderfulness that we call teh bishie zone. And here are the thanks I give to all of my readers. And yes, I go for everyone singularly. Reviews please. I eat them up. They sustain meeeeeee. Come on you know you want to.

**Darkyaoiwriter:** Lovely yes but what do you mean by so far? This is the 2nd to last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it some more since the last one will come up soon.

**Lilgurlanima:** I always love the good nurses that can give you a shot or take blood without so much of a problem.

**Chochowilliams:** Yeah tell me about it. If you are going to give me a bad review on my story, at least make sure you know how to spell and crap let alone you don't mock someone for their writing styles because you yourself cannot write. I always enjoy your reviews though. *grins*

**XZanayu:** Okay you were waiting patiently so here it is. I give you the… Oh wait I can't do that that will be just a spoiler. No spoilers!

**Jspgnh1234:** *gasps* The horror! You forgot about little bitty me? *cries* Nooooo. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this one since I tried to get it out as quick as I could.

Chapter Seventeen

"Okay, if you don't mind can you take off your shirt and hop up onto the table?" The cheery doctor says when he left the couple and left the room. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and his brother. The look on his face was fury.

"That doctor has one thing coming to him if he expects me to 'hop' onto that table. What does he think pregnancy does to a person's body? Make them agile?" He asked with a smart-ass tone in his voice. Yuuri laughed and shook his head. He grabbed Wolfram's arms to calm him down.

"No, love, he was just trying to make you laugh so you wouldn't be so nervous. He doesn't expect you to flip through hoops." Yuuri then started to help him remove the long sleeved shirt that was feeling like it was starting to get too tight across Wolfram's expanding middle. Wolfram blushed as he saw Gunter and his brother staring on from the side of the room. "Thankfully this room is bigger than they normally have in some hospitals." He then stops as a thought passes through his mind. He lifts Wolfram's chin up and looks into the bright emerald eyes. "Do you think that Conrad will want to come in so that he can see his nieces or nephews in person?"

"Yuuri…" Wolfram says as his eyes teared up. All he could do was nod his head. Gunter smiles gently as he steps a little bit outside of the door to motion for Conrad to enter the room. As he enters, everyone could see the pleasure on his face. Yuuri finishes helping Wolfram remove his shirt. He then helps boost his husband up onto the table as the doctor enters the room. He smiles at the new person in the room as he turns off the light.

"Okay, everyone. Are you all ready to see the wonder of life and technology?" He says with a smile as he walks over to the stool and sits down. He wheels it closer to the machine next to the table. "Okay, young man. If you don't mind can I have you lay flat on your back?" As both Yuuri and Wolfram do as the doctor wishes, the doctor turns on some knobs and the monitor starts up. He grabs up a squeeze bottle of clear gel that sat in a warmer. He holds it above Wolfram's pronounced womb and squeezed some onto the skin, which in turn makes Wolfram squeak. The doctor laughs and grabs the head of the sonograph to put some on the sensors. "Sorry if that shocked you. Just be glad they added the warmers to these now. They used to just be put on and try not to laugh at the mothers' expression as she shrieks from the cold. Now everyone hold your breaths now. We are about to see the babies." He then touches the node to the lower part of Wolfram's womb. A gray flash runs through the monitor and the doctor smiles as white images moves slowly as everyone starts to see a hand waving. Gunter gasps as he saw the small fingers clench on a small hand. Wolfram's eyes teared up as he stares at the screen.

"Look, Yuuri. There's one of them." Yuuri nods as he watches on in pure awe as one of his children waves its hand.

"Okay, now let's see the other one." He moved the sensor on down to see if he could find the other baby. He comes across and a bright light makes the sensor not able to pick up what was in that area. "I'm guessing that should be the elemental. Let's see further down." As the light dims, you could see a heartbeat. "Ah, heartbeat number two." Then as the sensor moves, again you could see another figure with the thumb in its mouth. "We have a thumb sucker." The doctor grins and starts taking measurements of the babies' heads and lengths. When he finishes he turns around and asks for lights. As he looks at the two awed parents, Conrad turns the light on. "Sorry, you guys. Even if you want to know the babies sex I am not able to find out." He grins. "It looks as if the elemental wants to keep that a secret. I will have to ask you both how you feel about cesarean sections. As it looks now your second baby is in breech position and doesn't look like it wants to flip." He waits patiently for their reaction. Yuuri looks at Wolfram and then turns to the doctor.

"Whatever is best for my husband. I just want everything to be okay." He says as he squeezes Wolfram's hand. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Okay that should be fine for now. I will call for you when the blood tests results come in. For now I just want you to rest and enjoy the last few days of being pregnant." He stands up and shakes Yuuri's then Wolfram's hands. They all left the room to enjoy the elevator ride up.

171717SEVENTEEN171717

"Does everyone want to take a break from being coordinators for a second?" Conrad says above all of the commotion around the dock where everyone has been working hard to get everything finished up quickly. Everyone's attention shot towards Conrad expectantly. He holds up his hand and everyone noticed a CD in his hand. "I have here in my hand the first viewing of the royal twins! Does everyone want to see them?" Everyone started shouting in agreement and watched as Conrad hands the disk to one of the workers. The man disappears inside a door and everyone looked up to see a big screen lowering from the ceiling. A woman hands Conrad a microphone so that everyone could hear him. "Okay, now we are about to see some figures on the screen. Those of you that come from the other world need to know that it won't be an exact vivid form of them. But anyway, here is the first glimpse of the royal twins." Cheri, Greta, Shori, Miko, and Shouma all stare closely at every movement the first baby makes. "Right about now you will start to see a bright light. The doctor has let us know that this light is the elemental. As you can see the elemental decided to make sure that we could not be able to tell the babies sexes." As the video went on and they all viewed the movements of the twins. Everyone laughed when they saw the second twin suck on its thumb. The viewing finally stopped and the monitor turned off. As Conrad turned and looked at everyone, he noticed that both Cheri and Miko both had tears while Shouma and Shori had proud grins on their faces. Greta had stars in her eyes. Conrad smiles and him, Gwendal and Gunter leave the room as everyone starts talking excitedly about the babies. They stopped walking when they finally didn't hear everyone anymore. Conrad looks at Gwendal and asks. "So how do you feel after seeing them for the first time?"

"Amazed." He says as he looks up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't mind having something like that in Shin Makoku." He says then catches himself as he thought about it more. "As long as it isn't Anissina making them."

"That can be arranged." Murata says as he walks slowly towards them. "Bob has been wondering if you guys would like some of our technology converted to be able to be used there. And I think it would be great as long as a crazy inventor doesn't try to go overboard with things."

"True, that would be wonderful." Gunter muses.

171717SEVENTEEN171717

A knock sounded on the door to the room. Conrad opened the door and saw Gwendal outside of it. "Is he ready?" Gwendal asked and Conrad opened the door even more to show Wolfram in a white dress as he stood in front of the mirror. The light shone brightly bringing a halo of light to surround Wolfram's motherly frame. He had his hand on his protruding stomach with a bright blush added to his face. Gwendal looked at his little brother with a proud smile on his face.

"I'm ready, Anue. Let us go!" Wolfram says as he almost floated across the room. Gwendal held out his arm and Wolfram grabbed it.

171717SEVENTEEN171717

Everyone was in awe of how beautiful Wolfram was during the wedding ceremony. During the revelry, they all started dancing. Every occasionally you could see someone looking towards the royal couple as they dance. Miko smiles as she dances with Shouma.

"They are so in love, ne?" She asked her husband. He looked at the couple slow dancing. They were as close as they could be staring into each other's eyes.

"They are." He agrees. "They will enjoy being parents. I just know they will." Someone enters the room and draws Gwendal's attention. The man nods. Gwendal gets everyone's attention by lightly tapping his fork on the side of his Champaign glass.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" He says as he looks around at everyone in the room. "I'm proud to say that my little brother and my brother-in-law are going to have healthy children. All of the tests are fine and now they are free to leave for their night of splendor." He stops and clears his throat. "Now, I know that I haven't given you both a gift yet so if you would go upstairs you will notice what Gunter and I have done for you." Everyone started cheering as Yuuri and Wolfram leave the room.

"Now tell me, Gwendal dear, what exactly did you and Gunter do for your present to them?" Cheri asks as she proudly watched the boys leave the room.

"That is for them to find out." He turned to Gisela and Gunter. "Did Shinou even give a hint as to how long it takes for the last change to start the labor process?" Gisela thought hard.

"No, I'm pretty sure he didn't. We will basically just have to wait it out." She said as she started walking through the crowd.

171717SEVENTEEN171717

"Here you go, my lords." The attendant said as he opened their room doors. "If you need anything do not hesitate and give us a ring on the phone." He closed the doors behind him. Both men turned around and gasped at the dimly lit room before them. A pathway was created out of rose petals where the bed was covered with fluffy downy pillows. Wolfram's eyes widened and he looked around the room and saw the candles. He walked over to them and noticed that they didn't have a flame. He swung around to look at Yuuri.

"There is no flame!" He said his voice full of astonishment. Yuuri chuckled and hugged him from behind.

"That, my love, is the wonder of technology. They created those so that scented candles would be less of a fire hazard without losing the wonderful smell of the candle itself." He said as he nuzzles Wolfram's neck. "What gets me is a fact of having a giant mirror on a wall now." Wolfram looked over and saw one of the walls that were previously done up in calming portraits now covered in mirrors. He looked even further around the room to see an outfit hanging on a hook. There was a note attached to it. Yuuri picked it up and read it aloud. "To the perfect couple, I have found this in the town's boutique and thought that Wolfram would probably look great in it. I hope you both love the presents spread out in the room. Your loyal tutor and friend, Gunter von Christ. P.S. Gwendal has done most of it even though he will not admit to it." Yuuri laughed hard. "That is so like him." Wolfram listened to Yuuri's deep voice vibrate through his chest. He turns and hugs Yuuri closely. He starts nuzzling Yuuri's chest with his nose. His arms rise up and his hands move up to the top button on his tuxedo.

"Kiss me, wimp." Yuuri moaned and hurried to grab Wolfram's lips with his own. His tongue thirsted into Wolfram's mouth to battle with his tongue. Wolfram unbuttons the top few buttons while pushing Yuuri back until his knees hit the bed. "I have waited for this for far too long." He pushes Yuuri until he falls onto the bed. Yuuri's eyes hit the silk ties on the side table that held a paper with a face winking at him. A grin pops up on Yuuri's face. Wolfram looked at him with heat in his eyes and a tent in his gown. Yuuri reaches up, takes the straps from the gown, and pushes it off his lover's shoulders. The gown falls to the floor leaving Wolfram bare except for the pure white bikini bottoms that barely contained his arousal.

"Now for some fun." Yuuri says as he gets up and pushes Wolfram onto the bed. He knocks a big portion of the pillows onto the floor. Then grabs the silk scarf from the table. He grins when he saw Wolfram's eyes widen. "This is to torture you with." He says as he grabbed Wolfram's hands and ties them to the headboard. He stands back and looks at his husband propped up on the bed tied to it. Wolfram's eyes burned brighter mixed with arousal and anger.

"Why did you tie me, wimp?" He asked as he tugged against the silk bonds. "Are you into this?" He huffs breathless.

"I wanted to try something new." Yuuri states and raised his hands to tug at the bow tie around his neck. "Or do you not enjoy the thought of a strip show?" He takes the tuxedo cummerbund off as he grins and erotically starts taking his shirt off to reveal the well-muscled chest that was hidden. Wolfram gulped as he watched his husband slowly remove his trousers.

"I'm enjoying it mostly." He pants and his erection throbs in his underwear. "The only thing I am not enjoying is the fact that I cannot touch you." He says as he tugs once more on his bonds. Yuuri finishes undoing his pants and drops them around his ankles. Wolfram's eyes widen as he looks at Yuuri's erection straining harder than ever against his own underwear. Wolfram's erection popped out of his underwear as he saw the straps of Yuuri's snap and the silk fabric fall to the floor. His erection throbbed against his bulging stomach with each heartbeat. "Yuuri, touch me, please." He begs wantonly. "I can't take this anymore." He gasps as Yuuri brushed up against his leg as he moved onto the bed. He leaned down and took Wolfram's lips gently. Deepening the kiss with every second. The kiss grew hotter and hotter as Yuuri ran his fingers through Wolfram's blond mane. "Yuuri!" Wolfram gasps out a moan that held a tent of impatient in it. Yuuri moves his hands down Wolfram's slender neck to come to his nipples and pinch them. Wolfram cried out in pain mixed pleasure as he started to strain more against the silk cloth. Yuuri grinned against his lips and started trailing kisses down the slender neck, nipping him every few inches.

"I want to touch you everywhere." Yuuri rasps out before his lips sucked the hardened nipples into his mouth making the blond cry out. He tugged gently on the taunt nipples as his hand ran over the mountain of a stomach. He moves his body down pausing to place a kiss on the bulge where his children reside inside of his husband. This action made tears come to Wolfram's eyes. "My children are so lucky to be inside of you." He says looking into Wolfram's eyes.

"Oh, Yuuri." Wolfram says as he tugs harder on his bonds. Yuuri's hands ran down to take hold of the silk underwear and remove them. He then took Wolfram's erection into his hand to bright it to his lips. His tongue whipped out to lick the precum off the tip before taking the full length into his mouth. Wolfram's breaths came faster with each stroke of his husbands tongue. "Yuuri, now! I'll cum if you keep that up!" He growls tugging more fiercely against the silk shackles. Yuuri looked up at Wolfram who was holding his head up to look into the blonds eyes.

"That's the point of this." He said then ducked down to start a fast pace with his mouth causing the consort to cry out with every thrust. Yuuri's hand grabbed the lube that was sitting on the table at the side of the bed as he kept up the pace. He coats his fingers with the melon-scented gel without Wolfram noticing what he was doing he thrusts a finger inside the blond's entrance causing him to cry aloud than before.

"Yuuri! I'm about to…" He trails off as Yuuri adds fingers and picks up the pace. Wolfram lifts his hips slamming his erection into Yuuri's mouth as Yuuri's fingers thrust and scissor his opening harder and harder. Wolfram's body started stiffening as he filled Yuuri's mouth full of his cum. "Yuuri!" Yuuri gulps down the sweet essence from his husbands climax then withdrew his fingers. He squeezes Wolfram's manhood in his hand causing it to grow hard again. "More, Yuuri. I want you to fill me." He rips his arms free as Yuuri coats his erection. "Now fill me!" He pants wantonly. Yuuri took that moment to thrust deeply into Wolfram's warmth. Both crying out from the pleasure ran through them. Yuuri holds himself practically in a sitting position grabbing Wolfram up and holding him up. Wolfram's now fully erected manhood pressing hard against Yuuri's muscled stomach.

"Are you ready?" Yuuri asked and waited patiently for his husbands nod. "Now for the race." He starts a slow pace of thrusts into Wolfram's warmth. Wolfram's cries of pleasure heightened his own. He quickens the pace going faster and harder. Yuuri grabs a hold of Wolfram's erection stroking it as they go faster and faster. The tell tale heat building inside the core of Yuuri's stomach tightens stronger and stronger. They both cried out as they exploded into each other's arms.

"Oh, Yuuri." Wolfram sighed against Yuuri's chest. Yuuri withdrew from inside of him as both of them were covered in blue from Yuuri's power enveloping them. "I love you." Wolfram said as the red flames covered his body. He welcomed the flames. As the flames went on a yellow glow amerces both of the couple. Yuuri watches as Wolfram's body effeminates more and more. Then Wolfram loses consciousness as her bulging belly grows even more. He then picks up his wife and places her gently up farther on the bed and lay down besides her. He places his hand on her womb then wove his fingers with hers. "And now we wait." He closes his eyes as sleep swept over his body. His lips held a love filled smile as he slept enveloping his wife's sleeping frame with his own.

171717END171717


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own KKM nor do I own it's characters.

**Special Thanks:** This is where I thank those that review and keep up with my chapters. Sorry to those that are impatient on the next chapter. I have been so busy with going to college and being a mom I don't have as much time as I used to to write these. But I decided to just go ahead and write in my free time or just draw my own stories. Anyway, here's the thanks:

**XZanayu: ***Grins* Okay I'm just being mean on this chapter for you I guess.

**Jspgnh1234: **Sorry can't do that. That would make me feel like an TV show special where they show the previews of what happened.

**Lilgurlanima:** I do tend to try my best to stick to the characters personae. Granted I love this story so I tend to remember every single bit.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Yuuri wakes up to Wolfram shaking his arm. He turns to look at her and she smiles. "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" He says while sitting upright on the bed.

Wolfram grins from ear to ear while looking at him. "I feel great!" She said as she gets out of bed quickly. Yuuri's eyes widen when he saw her quickly get up and jump around. He put a hand up to his lips to stifle his laughter as he watches his energetic wife look like a kid running around the room. Minus the burgeoning belly she would have made a perfect picture of a child. He clears his throat to get her attention. She looks at him with pink cheeks.

"What's got you so full of energy?" He asked and watched her walk over and plop down onto the bed next to him.

"Just really happy right now." She says and starts cuddling up on his chest. She lifts up to kiss him on his chin, which made Yuuri grin.

"Okay, then let's go and get us something to eat." Yuuri said, and they both got up and started dressing.

181818EIGHTEEN181818

"How is everything?" Gisela asks as she walks into the delivery room. She looks around and notices all the utensils and equipment being prepared in there.

"We are ready for everything now. All we need is for the mother to go into labor." The short woman says as she stacked a pile of towels by the surgical utensils.

"Do you really believe Wolfram should have a cesarean section?" Gisela asks as she looked at the utensils. She turned to the doctor. The woman smiles and touches Gisela's arm.

"Dear, there are a lot of mysteries of our race. Out of which is pregnancy. I have seen the babies come out with no complications, but then of course there have had plenty with complications. Only way we will find out is when the mother goes into labor." She says as they start walking out of the room.

181818EIGHTEEN181818

"Slow down, the food won't run away." Yuuri said while watching his wife eat in a hurried way. She glares at him and her cheeks turn pink. She notices Miko has entered the dining room and she got up. Miko raised her hand up to stop Wolfram.

"Don't get up because of me." She said as she walks to the table. She turns when she heard other footsteps. Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter enter the room and smile at the others. Conrad's smile turned into a grin when he saw Wolfram stuff a huge bite of chocolate chip waffle covered with whipped cream and chocolate shavings into her mouth. Her expression was of pure joy.

"Here. Try some syrup with that." As she took a huge bite of freshly baked chocolate chip double chocolate muffin he poured chocolate syrup onto it. She blushes as she watched her big brother put the syrup away. Cheri walked in a s soon as another huge bite goes into Wolfram's mouth.

"My, you are full of gusto today!" She says as she sits down next to her. Wolfram grabs her plate and stands up with a restless look on her face. Everyone watches her pace up and down the room, only pausing to take a bite of her waffle. Cheri's eyebrows rose and she opens her mouth but was too late. Wolfram's eyes go wide and she looks down to see a puddle of water around her feet.

"Did I just pee on myself?" She asks and Cheri stood up with Miko rushing to Wolfram's side. She tried taking the plate out of her hands and Wolfram smacks her hand. "Mine!" She kept on eating. Yuuri stood up.

"Mother, just let her keep it. Wolfram, your water broke, so we are going to head to the delivery room." He gently grabbed her arm as she took another bite then dropped it and crunched down. All of a sudden, the room fills up with elementals.

"Father, the elemental is coming out." Grava says as she hurries to her mother's side. Aero stands with hands up, ready for anything. Aqua stands behind Wolfram with her hand on her back, calming Wolfram's Maryoku. Yuuri rushes to hold her as her knees give away. He turns to Miko and shouts.

"Someone go and get the doctor!" As he says that you could see a bright ball of light fall from inside of Wolfram. Aero catches it with his powers. Gisela enters the room just to see that.

"It's time?" She asks and Yuuri gives her the "Duh" look. "I better go contact the doctor." She picks up the phone on her hip and dials one. "Yeah, it's me. She just had the elemental now. I'll be helping her to the elevator now…" As soon as she said that the whole room went dark. "Hello?" All Gisela heard was the dial tone. She turned to see Gunter look white. "Everyone, stay calm." Shouma and Shori entered the room and Shouma started panicking.

"Oh, my god, my grandchildren are being born?" Shori moved him to the side and went to Gisela.

"The power is out, so we will just have to do things her." He said calmly. He looked at Gisela and nodded. "Go get what you need." Gisela ran out of the room as Shori watched Yuuri taking it all in stride, holding Wolfram up. Wolfram had tears running down her cheeks. "Okay, we need a clean area. One of you find a linen closet and get tons of sheets, towels, you name it." Conrad dragged Gunter with him. Gwendal went to the other side and grabbed his little sisters arm while Grava came over with a cushion to get the elemental and avoided touching it. She placed it right on the center of the dining table.

"Everyone, please do not touch the elemental. It isn't to be touched until it connects with our parents." Grava says while guarding it.

"I'll help heal her so she won't be in so much pain." Aqua said while making a ball of water. She walked behind Wolfram and put the water to the small of her spine. Wolfram calms down enough to where she is just showing a small bit of discomfort on her face. Wolfram turned to aqua with a relieved smile.

"Thank you, dear." She said as she steadily held onto Yuuri's arm. She turned and noticed all of the worried faces around her. She was full of joy that everyone she cared for was here. Conrad and Gunter entered carrying containers and clothes.

"Put those over here." Gisela says as she walks over to an alcove at the corner of the room. "Now, help me get this area ready. We need a pallet for Wolfram and an area for the babies." Having three people working on it seemed like it went quicker than it would of if it was just her. After they finished Gisela walked over and stood in front of the soon-to-be new parents. "Okay, you two. Can you please come this way?" She waited while the couple slowly walked with Aqua still providing pain relief. Wolfram laid down on the pallet that was hidden behind a large sheet. Gisela took a sheet and covered Wolfram. "You will have to take off your skirt." She instructed. Yuuri helped Wolfram slowly remove her skirt.

"Nice to know you still have some privacy." Yuuri said joking around.

"Nova, I need some hot water and string." Gisela said as she grabbed some pillows. "Okay, let's get you as comfortable as possible." Yuuri helps her set the pillows up behind Wolfram's back.

"Ow!" Wolfram shouts as a contraction hits her making her clench her hands around Yuuri's, which made him wince.

"It's okay, Kakaa." Gisela says while putting her hands over Wolfram's womb. "One is still turned. Thankfully, the one that is coming out is coming head first." Another contraction hit Wolfram and Gisela waited for it to subside. When it did she lifted the sheet. "Okay, where is my string? We will be needing it in a few."

"Here, Lady Gisela." Nova quickly popped up right next to her. He handed her the string then put his hand in the basin of water. A red glow came from his fingertips and the water started steaming.

"Thanks," she says, then looked at Aqua. "Can you make ice cubes for your mother?"

"Sure." She waved a hand over the pitcher that Gisela held up and formed ice cubes that floated and froze in mid-air. She let them drop into the pitcher. She whipped up a little bit of wind and used it to cut the ice. She poured some into a cup and handed it to Yuuri. "Make sure she eats some when she gets thirsty."

"Okay, thanks." He takes it and Wolfram lowers his hands so that she could take some ice chips into her mouth.

"That's much better." Wolfram says, then lays back against her husbands chest.

"Does it hurt much?" Yuuri asked with a worried look.

"Much better now." Wolfram says and relaxes comfortably.

"She will have to rest as much as she can." Gisela said, as she straightened up the towels and sheets. "Some labors are slow."

181818EIGHTEEN181818

"How long will it take?" Shouma asked as he kept pacing back and for the not but fifteen feet away from where his son and daughter-in-law were in the make shift delivery room.

"Dear, settle down." Miko said with a smile on her face. "Yuuri might have come quick but Shori didn't." She stood up and walked over to Shouma's side. She put her hand on his arm. "Some labors are long enough. Not counting there are two babies instead of just one." Bob and a few of the medical team entered through the stairwell doors. They all looked rough considering they ran down so many steps. Bob looked even worse since he looked like he fell down said steps. Shori ran over to him.

"What happened?" He asked and waited patiently for him to catch his breath.

"Someone sabotaged the labor room." He gasped out. "I fought them and caught them." He took a deep breath. "Hard to believe we have a traitor here." One of the doctors was holding onto the nurse that was so nice to them the other day.

"You!" Shori glared. "Why?"

"No one should allow an elemental to be born. They are death to us Mazoku!" She gritted out between her teeth. Grava and Eve pop out from no where.

"Elementals are the reason everything is stable in the universe." Grava states and the nurse looked like she wanted to run away screaming.

"No! Get that thing away from me!" She screams out. The doctors held her still.

"No, you will stay and talk with something you said would be a weapon." The small sprite of a doctor smiled. "these elementals are a new species that come from us!"

"If you believe in that then let's change that thought." Eve said then touched the woman on the back of her neck. The woman faints. "It's okay. All I did was show her the reason why we were created."

181818EIGHTEEN181818

"Yuuri…" Wolfram cried out and tightened her hold of his hand. "It hurts." She grits her teeth as the pain gets sharper. She starts relaxing when it passes.

"Okay, it's over. Your contractions are only fifteen minutes apart, so you should rest during that time." Gisela turned around to see if she had everything.

"Oww…" Wolfram moans out. Gisela swung around. Her eyes shot wide when she saw Wolfram grabbing a hold of Yuuri's hand tightly again. She scooted over and lifted the sheet to check and see how fast the delivery was going. She saw the baby's head.

"I need an extra set of hands in here!" She yelled out. "She's crowning!"

"What?" Yuuri says looking at Gisela closely.

"Here, give me your hand." She grabbed his hand and put it on top of the wet squishy surface of one of his children's head. "That is it's head, Heika." Yuuri's face changed from shock to awe. "Where is everyone?"

"Here," Aero popped in and saw the baby's head coming out. He turns pale and faints.

"Weakling." Says a small voice and the short doctor walked in. "Oh." She says and walks to the side but not before a small squeak came from the baby. "You are better off leading this one, Lady Gisela. I'm a technology person. If I can't tell how everything is then I'm lost."

"Just help me when the baby comes out." Gisela snapped at her. "Father, get in here now!"

"Yes, dear." Gunter says and runs into the room. "Oh, my…" His eyes fill with wonder as he watches Gisela maneuvering the air to lift out the water from the baby's mouth and nostrils. He ran to help the other doctor get ready to receive the baby.

"Ahh…" Wolfram moans as she starts pushing. Yuuri holds a hand out spread and puts it to the small of Wolfram's back and released some of his powers. Wolfram's eyes went wide and she looked at her husband. "You could have done that earlier!" She shouts.

"Sorry…" Yuuri says while he maintains the rate of release on his powers. Wolfram moans as she pushes harder. The baby was pushed quickly and then the screaming started.

181818END181818


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM but I do enjoy throwing chocolate at them to get them moving.

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading my story and yes this is the last chapter. But….I'm evil this way and am going to make another story based on this one just to pick on the characters in the story. Yes I am evil. Special thanks to…

**XZanayu:** Sorry but you might be mad at me on this since I do not give a description of the elemental in this chapter. But that doesn't mean you won't find out! I'll just continue it and give a perfect description of what she looks like.

**SheWhoIsPowerful:** Yeah, kinda do get in a hurry when I am trying to do some of these chapters. I do not have much freetime to really do anything but when I do I am either researching things or just plain writing. Thanks for the grammar lesson.

Chapter Nineteen

Everyone in the outer part of the room had their eyes widen when they heard the precious cry of one of the babies. Shori looked amazed as he heard the wail. Miko and Cheri both hugged each other with joy at the healthy sound coming from the corner.

Gwendal secretly holding his breath released it with a large exhale. The purple haired advisor poked his head out. "It's a gilr!" As he goes back in he turns and they all noticed Wolfram's stomach rippling. "Um, is that normal?" He asks as he went back to the side by the tiny doctor.

"Normally, no." Gisella said and she put her hands over Wolfram's womb. Her eyes widen and she looks at the couple. "Good news. This little one just decided to flip." The tiny doctor looked at her with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah, much easier." She smiles at the still wailing baby girl. Wolfram cries out drawing the small woman's attention away from Wolfram's new daughter. Gisella checked and saw another sight. She smiles.

"Well, now this one is wanting to greet you already." She says then grins when Wolfram checks for herself. As another contraction hits her again she starts to push. Yuuri was staring while his wife pushed the baby from her womb and the first thing he noticed was the shocking patch of blond hair so unlike its sister. She had a full head of black hair. Wolfram screams as she finishes pushing the baby out of her. "And now we have a baby boy!" She exclaims. Wolfram collapsed from exhaustion and then smiled up at her husband.

"You will be fine, my love." Yuuri said as he gives her a deep kiss.

1919NINETEEN1919

Yuuri laughed as he was washing his son in the little bath. The baby was giggling up at his father. His bright green eyes never leaving the dark ones.

"Yuuri, I'm finished with Yue. How's it going with Yahiko?" He walked over with the dark haired babe in his arms. He is back to his original self and much to Miko's disdain, he doesn't even look like he was pregnant.

"Ya-chan, is being his giggly self." He says as he lifsts the little babe out of the tub. Wolfram handed him the towel.

"Heika, I told you that it would be better for the nanny to do that." Gunter whined. Gwendal looked at his little brother then sighed. He grabs the back of Gunter's clothes then dragged him off.

"If you want to use the nanny so much then I guess I should impregnate you." Gwendal said with irritation heavy in his voice.

"My, my, they are now more open with their relationship than before." Yosak said as he poked his head through the door to the royal chambers. "Kiddo, have you seen Conrad lately?" The red headed man asked.

"Yeah, he is overseeing the foaling season. Ao done got Wolfram's mare prego while everything was happening." Wolfram's cheeks blush.

"That still doesn't explain why you have Ao and a female who is mysteriously pregnant." Wolfram looks at Yuuri.

"The mare was originally a present from Cabalcade. It is "ours" not just mine. Since it was a wedding present." Yuuri said as he starts putting a onesy on Yahiko. "So, Yosak, and Wolfram looked at him with the question straight on their face.

"Don't give me that look. Oh, alright. I guess I can give him my answer!" The man stalks out of the room. The couple look at each other.

"Do you think he actually will apologize?" Wolfram asks.

"I don't know. That was a big fight they had. I have never seen Conrad that mad before. It may take him a while to forgive him." Yuuri said as he cuddles with Yahiko on the bed.

"Well, I don't blame him. I would be very upset if you took me proposing to you as a joke. You would be permanently in the dogo house." He smiled. "Do you think Gisella is alright?" He laughed.

"No. She will probably have your head on a platter when she gets back. Why did you tell your mom she looked lonely?" Yuuri asked with humor showing on his face.

"Well, she started crying when she held the babies so I had no choice but to have mother take her on one of her trips." He said as he crawls up to where Yuuri was laying back against the headboard. They sat there holding their children tightly to their chests. You could hear the whispered awes from the maid as they peeked their heads in the door to see the peaceful sight of parents and children fast asleep.

1919NINETEEN1919

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouts down the hallway. The blond stomps down the hall and Shori visiting with the Daikenja ducks into a room with the man. "Where are they?" Yuuri's eyebrows rose.

"I take that the twins did something again." Yuuri states as he closes the book he carried. Wolfram stops and looked at his husband.

"You bet they did. Gunter's covered head to toe in nothing but doodles because they put a spell on him and he fell asleep during their lesson. Then when I caught them they kicked me on both shins and ran off shouting 'If we had someone to play with we would behave better'." Wolfram states as he leans down to rub his shins. Yuuri laughes and shakes his head.

"That's the second time they said that. I think they are just missing, Greta." Yuur wrapped his arm around Wolfram. "They will calm down when she comes back from the exchange program."

1919NINETEEN1919

Unknowing to the couple there were two sets of eyes peeking out of a cubbard. "They think we are playing!" Says five-year-old Yue. She looks at her more cheerful twin. Yahiko smiles at her.

"What can we do?" He asks. She huffs.

"What else? Get more playmates." She states evilly.

191919FIN1919

**A/N:** Thankfully this one took a good bit of frustration out of me while writing it but after all of these years I am glad I am finished. Kind of puts me at peace of mind and makes me proud when I read it. And yes I do and actually say to myself did I really write that? Yeah, I know that I should never doubt myself but I do surprise myself anyway.


End file.
